


We're Thieves, NOT Assassins

by takerur



Category: Code Geass, Persona 5
Genre: Assassin Phantom Thieves, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Gen, Humor, Lelouch vs Phantom Thieves (kinda), Oneshot... now a drabble fic, Phantom Thieves being menaces in their own ways, friendship???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerur/pseuds/takerur
Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: the world's most infamous and powerful assassins. They were righteous and just and strong and crazy and psycho and...Lelouch stared at their leader. He was the craziest of them all..(Or Lelouch just didn't know that there were many others like the man called Joker)
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperogue & Joker/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 43
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**_We're Thieves, Not Assassins_ **

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia stood impassively over his brother, the Viceroy of Area 11, aiming a gun to his head.

"It wasn't me! I promise! I didn't kill her! I didn't have her killed!

"I understand," Lelouch lowered his gun for a moment "However…" He smiled and lifted the gun back up. The gun felt so light in his hands. It felt as if the trigger could be pressed with a single tap. He felt so powerful as he held his brother at his mercy.

Clovis pleaded, "No, don't! We may have different mothers, but I'm still your brother!" His hands shook as he begged his younger brother to spare him.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." The eleventh prince stared uncaringly into his brother's eyes.

He pressed the trigger.

.

It was silent. The gun had a built-in silencer and Lelouch only slightly grimaced at his brother's body. The brother he once loved to play chess with was now no one important. He held no love for Clovis anymore—not when he orders the mass killings of innocent people in Shinjuku and caused Suzaku to die. The Black Prince turned his back to the body.

"My my… leaving so soon?" A deep voice echoed from the shadows of the darkened Viceroy's room.

Hearing the intruder, Lelouch lifted up his gun, unsure where the voice came from. He furrowed his brow and frowned as his face was exposed and he didn't how much this intruder heard.

"Show yourself!" He shouted to the shadows.

"Sucks that we were a bit too late but that was pretty cool man. You just went _bang bang_ once and now Area 11 is free of one stupid prince." A male voice cackled as he made gunshot sounds. "Too bad he'll just be replaced by an even shittier one though."

"Ah yes, I agree."

There was a mock gasp followed by a feminine voice. "Crow agreeing with Skull? What _has_ the world come to now?"

There was a distinct _tsk_ sounding like someone was clicking his or her tongue. "I'm merely impressed that he could find his way through the Viceroy Palace so easily and kill Clovis."

"I, too, have to agree." A black figure stepped out of the shadow. His voice was the same as the first voice Lelouch heard. His clothes blended in seamlessly with the darkened room except for his white mask and red gloves now illuminated with a bit of light. "That was impressive… Lelouch."

The Black Prince flinched and pulled the trigger once again at the man but he evaded it easily.

"Woah, trigger happy much?" The black-clad man chuckled.

"Stop agitating him Joker," another feminine voice exasperatedly called out.

"His aim isn't any good anyway," the man, who Lelouch knew now as Joker, shrugged his shoulders.

Lelouch kept his gun aimed at the man, willing to shoot multiple bullets at once if needed. His aim wasn't _great,_ but he still had several bullets left in the gun.

"Tell me," Lelouch narrowed his eyes and turned on his Geass. "who are you?"

"Whadya say. Should we tell him?" A man spoke from the shadows.

Joker didn't say anything and Lelouch cursed inwardly. It seemed that these masks covered their eyes so the Geass wouldn't work.

"I say no," A girl's voice rang out. "We know who this guy is anyway. Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, said to be killed eight years ago during the Japanese invasion."

The Black Prince hesitated but didn't pull the trigger again yet. He didn't know how many of them were still hiding behind the shadows. He cursed inwardly again, angry that his perfect disguise as a regular Britannian student was now compromised. Would these people kill him? They were here to kill Clovis but if they haven't killed him yet, there might be a chance for Lelouch to work with the group.

"What should we do with him?"

"Kidnap him!" After no response from her coworkers, the voice's owner cried out, "What? He saw us and we can make use of him somehow."

"Where would we even put him?"

"If you want, we can put him in my house!" Another new feminine voice chirped up from the shadows.

_Oh god, how many of them are there_? Lelouch thought.

"Which one, Noir?" Joker asked, but quickly stopped the girl from commenting any further. "I'm just kidding. We're not going to compromise any of our locations. We'll just keep a good eye on the Highness right here," the masked man looked to Lelouch. "Don't meddle too much in our work and we'll leave you alone. Got it, Princeling?"

He didn't even _know_ who these people were or their work. They sounded like...assassins? Lelouch narrowed his eyes in frustration but nodded hesitantly.

"Then tell me, who are you? So I can stay out of your business." Lelouch asked.

"We are the Phantom Thieves."

Much like how he appeared, the man disappeared into the shadows.

.

Phantom Thieves. The world's most infamous and powerful assassins. Lelouch shuddered at the thought that the men and women he met were truly these notorious killers that could have killed him so easily. They left no traces of entering or leaving the Viceroy's Palace, much like their other jobs around the globe. After a job, they left a calling card in the victim's room and posted the calling card on their website soon after the job.

Lelouch looked at the search results on his computer notebook again.

Their activities started about two years ago. They had a website that was accessible from every single country or Area in the world. Whatever methods the governments or superpowers tried to use to ban their website was thwarted too easily. After a year of trying to hack the website and make it close down, all governments just seemingly gave up. There were many rumors that the Phantom Thieves _forced_ governments to back off though.

Because the comments were anonymous, there were plenty of requests for someone or another to be assassinated, but the Phantom Thieves chose the targets themselves. The website was mainly their personal forum to post their calling cards.

Lelouch looked at a map that showed all the places that the Phantom Thieves targeted, compiled by a fan of these assassins. It was morbid to see that these killers had so many fans, but their sense of justice resonated with many frustrated people. There were _hundreds_ of places around the globe that were marked with a red dot.

How was it even possible that they travel the world so easily? Was the group he saw in the Viceroy's Palace just one group of many around the globe? How did that even work?

This was more frustrating than the situation in Shinjuku. They better not intrude on his own plans. He would find ways to beat them. Lelouch grit his teeth and slammed down the computer screen.

"A-are you okay, Lelouch? Is something wrong?" Shirley, who was sitting in the table of the Student Council room working on her homework asked worriedly.

"No Shirley," Lelouch looked to her and gave a fake grin. "Just a bit annoyed that a chess match I planned to have with this rich noble fell through."

"Geez," Shirley frowned. "You were annoyed about that? I told you to stop gambling!" She chastised.

Lelouch held his arms up in defeat but didn't say anything.

.

"Dammit, Prince vi Britannia. Why do you keep killing the people I'm trying to kill? That makes it no fun." The Phantom Thief in the white mask, Joker, appeared out of the shadows in the hotel room filled with the dead bodies of Kusakabe and his men. He looked at the fallen bodies and his body screamed disappointment.

"Do you ever think that it is perhaps _your_ fault that you are too late?" Zero replied with slight apprehension.

"Mona took too long to finish his tuna."

A small, boyish outcry of _hey_ rang out from the shadows. Lelouch ignored it for the moment.

"Anyways we don't appreciate you killing our targets. I thought we warned you last time."

"I don't even _know_ who your targets are, Phantom Thief. How do you assassinate people all around the world?"

Joker shrugged. "We have our methods, as do you."

And he disappeared into the shadows.

.

" _Thank god_ you left my targets for me to take this time, Prince." The Thief was sitting on a sofa couch, admiring his gun as Lelouch, dressed up as Zero, walked into the room. Lelouch could _almost_ disregard the bodies of two Britannian nobles laying face down on the ground.

Lelouch flinched at the title and he was glad none of his Black Knights were around to hear the Phantom Thief's little quip.

"Don't call me that. Call me Zero. Are your friends around again?"

"No, they're doing their own thing. We don't have to send _everyone_ to kill just a few nobles. Then there will be less than one body per person." The Phantom Thief hummed. "Oh and also did you ever get my name?"

When Lelouch didn't respond, because he wasn't sure if he should, the Phantom Thief opened his mouth again.

"Call me Joker. Leader of the Phantom Thieves. Hopefully, we don't see each other again."

And he disappeared once again.

.

Lelouch pointed his gun at Euphemia as tears escaped his eyes. This was his fault—his mess. He had to be the one to have the death of his sister on his hands.

Euphemia, knowing that Zero wasn't Japanese lowered her gun at him. She gave such a brilliant smile while she was covered in the blood of those she killed.

As more tears fell down his eyes, Lelouch pulled the trigger.

But the bullet didn't hit her.

"I told you. You have terrible aim."

For the first time, Lelouch saw the black-clad man clearly as the sunlight brightened the black outfit. Under the white mask and messy black hair, the man smirked confidently as the sunlight put a spotlight on him.

Euphemia was held in the arms of the Phantom Thief who magically appeared and was hanging off a rope. Lelouch's eyes followed up the rope and saw a _flying_ Knightmare that looked strangely like a cat. How was it even _flying?_

"Again, why do you try to kill all my targets," Joker sighed as he ignored Euphemia's question if he was a Japanese or not.

"I…" Lelouch didn't _want_ to kill Euphemia. But she would never stop her genocide unless she was dead. "But you saved your target this time. Why?"

"She's not. She's dead." He stabbed a needle into her neck and Euphemia slumped down lifelessly. The rope started pulling him up toward the Knightmare.

Lelouch jumped into his Knightmare to kill the Phantom Thief as well as the Massacre Princess if she was still alive.

But before Lelouch's cannons could reach the two, the pair vanished into thin air and was replaced by a flutter of cards falling to the ground.

.

_Princess Euphemia li Britannia,_

_The harbinger of peace. You have committed the grave sin of wanting peace in a cruel and destructive world. We know your desires are too big for the world to comply._

_We have seen your demeanor change after speaking with Zero, changing your cognition and your free will. We have decided to steal your distorted cognition and take you from this world._

_From,_

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

.

"What a surprise. You're here earlier than I am this time. I thought you didn't _want_ to see me." Lelouch said in a deadpan expression, hiding his weariness at meeting the man that he hadn't seen in over a year.

The Phantom Thief that appeared in front of Lelouch one too many times was lying on his bed and twirling a knife between his fingers. He _looked_ defenseless, even with his knife in his hands, but Lelouch knew that the man could easily dodge any bullets he shot at the man.

"Yeah yeah, long time no see to you too." The Thief rolled in the bed, mirroring the witch's actions too closely for Lelouch's liking. "I only came because you're the target this time."

The Black Prince froze in place, but he _did_ expect it somewhat.

"I'm still debating whether or not I should kill you. We'll see after we talk."

"I thought assassins move in the dark, making sure that their targets don't even know that they are at risk dying.

The Phantom Thief groaned."Why do people think we're assassins? We're thieves, not assassins." He grumbled. "You know we're named the Phantom _Thieves,_ right? _Thieves_. We steal. We steal people's hearts." The Thief childishly huffed and rolled to his side, turning his back to Lelouch.

"Literally, or metaphorically?"

The Thief lifted his head to look at the Prince and grinned maniacally.

"Both."

.

There was just only chaos. One minute, the Prince Odysseus the First Prince of Britannia was standing on the altar of a Britannian style chapel, ready to marry the Tianzi; the next minute, he fell onto his back with blood spurting out of his chest.

There was screaming from the young Tianzi who was covered in the blood of her soon-to-be-husband.

Ah, the _late_ soon-to-be-husband.

The Britannians started shouting accusations, but on one swift, fluid motion, a red light passed by every Chinese Eunuch and they too dropped dead.

All members in the wedding hall stopped as red and black cards sporting a logo of a red top hat fell from the ceiling.

.

"Tell me, Mr. Intruder, what should we call you?" Schneizel said as he sat on top of a throne in the Damocles. As soon as he dealt with the intruder, he would leave the Damocles so that Lelouch would fly into the atmosphere, stuck in the flying fortress until it was burned by the sun.

The White Prince's faithful aide de camp Earl Kanon Maldini reached for his gun and held it up to the shadows, even though he couldn't see the intruder yet.

A man stepped out of the shadow. "You can call me Joker. I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves."

"The Phantom Thieves' leader? How interesting. No one who had seen you in person has lived to tell the tale. Tell me, how did you manage to board the Damocles? And why expose yourself to me if you are trying to kill me?"

"I walked through the front doors. You should make sure to close it properly. Also, plenty of people have seen me and know me as a Phantom Thief. A few are still alive."

There was no way for someone to simply _walk through the front doors_. Schneizel's frown grew even further.

"Why are you here?"

"Just here to give you a parting gift."

A card manifested in Schneizel's right hand magically.

It read:

_Prince Schneizel el Britannia,_

_The Prince of Destruction._

_You have committed the grave sin of mass destruction and death in the name of false world peace. You have colluded with enemies to bring down a man that is able to bring actual world peace. For this, your life, as well as your allies, will be forfeit._

_Signed,_

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

"Isn't this a bit hypocritical?" Schneizel gripped the calling card. "From my understanding, you and your group have killed many people as well."

"Ah, but we know the names of who we kill. We know their sins personally."

"Who are you to pass judgment on people? The men, women, and children who died have died for peace."

"And who are _you_ to wipe the blood of those killed off your hands and into the hands of a blind, crippled girl?"

The Thief took out a knife and started twirling it around his fingers gracefully.

"I'm a single person but I represent the Phantom Thieves. So let me tell you this. We're Japanese. But we don't care about Japan. We don't care about Britannia. We don't care about the world's morals. What we do is simply because we believe in our own sense of justice. We pass judgment because we _can_. We're killing the corrupt and evil one bug at a time. In three years, we killed over half of the corrupt leaders in the world. You kill in the name of false peace that will never last. We kill in the name of our own righteousness. And you know what? I don't hear the masses complaining about our work."

"You're delusional. Are you under Lelouch's Geass?"

Joker laughed.

"The Geass is not the only supernatural power in the world. Another supernatural power was created because of the twisted, distorted desires of humans. And you have a Palace of desire that is the size of the whole world. _You_ are the one who is delusional."

Schneizel cocked his head and his aide de camp pulled the trigger on his gun as well as the guns mounted on the walls. The mounted guns weren't the best at locking on targets so much of the ground around the man was destroyed, making a small dust cloud.

Although he couldn't see the body anymore, Kanon knew that his shot was the first to reach the Phantom Thief as he saw the bullet meeting the Thief's forehead and the man falling to his knees. He put his pistol away back into his coat.

"You certainly are a good shot. Lelouch should have gotten shooting lessons from you." The Phantom Thief's voice rang out from the throne Schneizel was sitting on.

The Second Prince's aide whipped his head to the throne and found the black-haired Thief sitting on the throne. His head then turned fearfully to the place the Thief was originally standing and he shook at the sight.

The White Prince's lifeless form was kneeling on the ground, a bullet hole decorating his forehead and his white coat painted by blood and holes from bullets.

.

"Even if your plan spectacularly fails, I'll have a good time cleaning out the trash left in the world."

"Do you actually enjoy killing?"

Who was he kidding. Lelouch already knew that the man who was sprawled carelessly on his gigantic bed lived to kill.

"Yeah. I like killing. I like killing the corrupt the most. There's this small part in my brain that goes, 'Oh fuck yeah Joker. The world is a tiny bit better because of what you did.' I think that's my younger self's morals trying to desperately justify killing."

"You're insane."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Lelouch huffed and left before the man could even disappear.

.

"You're a terrible replacement." A voice rang out behind the new Zero.

Suzaku whipped around, not willing to let an enemy see his back. He took out a gun hidden in his Zero costume jacket.

"Who's there?" Suzaku yelled to the shadows as he pointed his gun.

"Just a person with a hostage you would like."

Suzaku opened his mouth to demand more answers but from the shadows emerged Euphemia who ran and tackled him with a hug.

"E-euphie?! I thought… I thought you were killed! Ah! Careful I have a gun in my hand." Suzaku dropped his gun and took off his mask after wrestling his hand out of Euphemia's crushing hug.

He looked at her again, making sure that she was real and not a dream.

"The calling card… Lelouch… Zero. I thought they killed you."

"But here I am!" She exclaimed in elated joy. "I'm not dead and I have a clear mind. I needed to stay away from the world because of the guilt I felt when I was able to break out of the Geass with the Phantom Thieves' help. But I'm better now. I'm not the same person you remember as but I'm here."

"Me too. I'm not the same person you knighted, but I'm here as well. Here for you." Suzaku gave a tearful smile.

"Thank you Suzaku!" Euphie gave a radiant smile. "Ah."

She paused and lifted a finger to her chin into a thinking pose.

"If you're here for me, then will you come with me to my next heist?"


	2. Queen I

Queen I

* * *

"Warrant Officer Kururugi."

A feminine voice called out to him.

"Ah!" Suzaku smiled as he saw Nijima Sae walking at an even pace toward him. "Private First Class Nijima! It's great to see you."

"You too, Warrant Officer Kururugi. I'm glad you are okay. Congratulations on your promotion."

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Thank you, Nijima-san."

When Suzaku was a Private, she was, and still was, a Private First Class—the furthest _any_ Honorary Britannian got to before him. He knew that she was the one who helped him get the Knightmare Simulation Test even though it was almost unheard of for an Honorary Britannian. When other Honorary Britannians looked at him with jealousy, Nijima-san only looked at him with a careful, calculating gaze which Suzaku appreciated more than disdain or jealousy.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor?" Suzaku responded back. "Uhh… if it is in the range of my capabilities, then yes of course!"

She did so much to help him and Suzaku wouldn't refuse her even if she didn't.

"Great. Can you come over to my house for dinner?"

The teenager blinked.

"Eh?"

.

Suzaku stared in awe at the traditional Japanese style cuisine spread out on the dining table in front of him. How long has it been since he has eaten actual home-cooked Japanese food?

Well, he cooked rice sometimes. And he had _some_ Japanese food, but it was hard to find the right ingredients or time to cook at his small apartment.

Speaking of apartments, Nijima-san's apartment was only barely bigger than his own but it was nice. Kind of bare, but immaculately clean and modern, just like any other Tokyo Settlement apartments.

The young Honorary Britannian took a bite of the grilled miso salmon and his eyes widened at the delicious taste.

"Wow, this is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Sae gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it. It was cooked by my sister."

Suzaku's eyes turned to the younger Nijima who was completely wordless except for the small, begrudging _hello_ she said earlier as Suzaku came in.

"It's delicious, Nijima-san. Thank you very much for cooking a Japanese meal for me."

"It wasn't for you, Kururugi-san. Please don't think that I cooked it for you because I would have substituted it for some spaghetti or steak as all of you Honorary Britannians enjoy."

Suzaku choked a little on his food and started coughing uncontrollably. He barely swallowed the food after he downed a whole glass of water. He coughed some more and finally composed himself, looking awkwardly at the older Nijima looking furiously at her younger sister while the younger Nijima didn't even seem to care about the piercing glare.

"Makoto…" the silver-haired Honorary Britannian said in a warning tone. "You're being _very_ rude to a guest."

"Ah yes, a guest. I am _so sorry_ ," the brunette drawled out her apology mockingly. "How rude of me, a mere Eleven, to be unhospitable to _two_ Honorary Britannian that intruded upon our home."

"Makoto! How dare you! Do you even know how hard I work in order for us to live in this kind of place? Do you even understand what I must feel when I go to work every day, hearing the names they call me to my face?!"

"No, I don't understand. But you can continue the meal without me. I'm done for today." The younger Nijima put her chopsticks down and walked out the door.

"Makoto!" Sae called out, but Makoto slammed the door shut.

Her glare lingered at the door for a moment, but she sighed and turned back to Suzaku who saw the whole confrontation uncomfortably.

"Kururugi-san. I am so sorry… but do you think you can bring Makoto back for me?"

"Ehhh?" Suzaku asked with disbelief. If anything, he would think that he would be the last person the younger Nijima would like to see. "Are you sure that you want _me_ to bring her back?"

"Yes. Please." She pleaded with her eyes.

 _Ugh, why was he so bad at refusing requests?_ Suzaku asked himself.

.

When he stepped out, it was easy to see the younger Makoto jogging away, and Suzaku ran to catch up to her.

Suzaku ran at a comfortable pace but _damn_. She had great stamina.

She finally stopped running about three miles away from the Nijima residence and walked into a building that was at the border of the Tokyo Settlement and the ghettos.

Suzaku stopped in front of the door the girl went into earlier, and held the doorknob but hesitated to open the door.

But he twisted the door open and was greeted with the sound of a loud _smack,_ followed by a few more. His eyes focused on the figure in the middle of the room. He saw a worn-out punching bag hanging precariously on the ceiling while it was being abused by a pair of fists.

Nijima Makoto's fists.

He stared wordlessly for a moment with a slack jaw as he saw the woman assaulting the punching bag with amazing form and power.

Then she stopped and turned around to stare at him without a hint of annoyance or bitterness she held before. She just looked… _bored._

"Why did you hesitate to open the door? Just walk in if you're going to intrude into my space," she said as she put a hand on her hips, shifting her weight to her left leg. She didn't even look winded from her short workout.

"I… uh…" Suzaku looked a little awkward under the woman's impassive stare. "I'm sorry for intruding. But your sister asked me to bring you back."

She snorted. "She did, didn't she? You probably didn't get to finish your meal, right? I'll pack you a box of food so you can enjoy dinner without some drama."

"Uhh…" Suzaku blinked as didn't know how to respond. Didn't this girl hate him? Not that he would mind some of the food that he left on the dining table, but why is she being nice?

"No, I don't hate you," she said as if she read his mind and sighed. "Do you even know why she invited you to our house?" At Suzaku's confused look, she shook her head in disappointment and sighed again. "You, an Honorary Britannian who is about my age and promoted to a Warrant Officer. Me, a girl relying on her older sister who is an Honorary Britannian and will be kicked out after I become an adult. You can only guess _why_ she wanted us to meet."

Suzaku blushed and looked slightly horrified.

At the horrified expression, Makoto's started laughing, showing her first genuine expression.

"Don't worry. She's not trying to set us up," she said, responding to Suzaku's unspoken question. "Rather, she wants me to be _inspired_ by you."

The man still looked a bit confused.

"You're the first Honorary Britannian who was able to get promoted beyond Private First Class. My sister wanted me to see you and feel that it was possible to advance in that laughably appalling hierarchy."

"Oh… I see." It made sense. If the younger Nijima was not an Honorary Britannian by the time she became an adult, she would be kicked out from the Tokyo Settlement. "Why don't you want to be an Honorary Britannian? You'll be kicked out of the Settlement soon if you don't."

Makoto cocked a brow.

"Do I need to have a reason? Do I need a reason to not want to be an Honorary Britannian other than the fact that it's an idiotic and vile system? Are you saying that I _need_ to have a reason along the lines of 'my father was killed in front of me by Britannian soldiers' to not want to bend my head to Britannians any more than I need to already?'"

"I mean… no… but… you'll have to live in the ghettos." Suzaku wasn't confident in his response. No one would ever be moved by such a hesitant reason.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you _really_ think I care?" She sighed. "I feel bad for my sister. Really. She works so hard to prove herself in a system that won't let her. She's greedy for power and recognition, but she'll never get it."

"What? Your sister is an Honorary Britannian for _you_!" Suzaku said angrily. "You don't even understand what she must feel, having to face such discrimination every day as she goes to work!" He knew the feeling too well. He was angry at how impassive the girl in front of him was, willfully ignoring the struggles her older sister went through in order for her to live a better life. "It sucks, but being an Honorary Britannian means that you can change the system from within."

Makoto had an incredulous but amused smile on her face. "Are you serious? Do you _really_ believe _you_ can change Britannia from the inside by just climbing up the ranks? How naïve are you? And you said she's doing it _for me?_ " She sounded a bit affronted. "I disagree with you, Kururugi. She's using _me_ as an excuse. She feels so justified— _so relieved_ —when she thinks that I hate her being an Honorary Britannian. Then, she can rationalize that bending her knee and pride. Her _oh-so-noble self-sacrifice_ of bowing her head against people who oppress us is actually just _her_ wanting to get as high up on the hierarchy as she can. Why do you think she's a rank above any other Honorary Britannians? It's because _she was the first one to enlist._ She's an Honorary Britannian just so _she_ can live a better life. I don't even care for it but I merely follow along with what my sister _wants_ to hear."

"So you're just acting like you hate Honorary Britannians?" Suzaku didn't know what to make of this declaration. She was just _acting?_ And she was trying to say what he did was meaningless? That made him even angrier. "And you're calling me naïve but you're just a spectator berating us for trying to do _something_. You're not even doing anything to change Area Eleven!"

"Oh? Who says I'm not doing anything?"

At her nonchalant response, Suzaku drew back for a moment but then push forward again.

"Are you going to turn to terrorism? Are you going to join Zero?

"Terrorism?" She laughed. "How immature. I believe Zero's intifada is correct, in a way, but his ideals are unjust."

"Unjust? Who makes the decision if someone is just or not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Suzaku frowned deeply. He felt that he knew her answer already.

" _I_ decide who is just."

 ** _We_** _decide who is just,_ an unspoken sentence tantalized Makoto's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... the oneshot is now a drabble fic because a comment about Phantom Thief Euphie just made me intrigued:)))
> 
> But just a warning: this story won't be linear! But I hope you still enjoy:)


	3. Skull I

Skull I

* * *

Sakamoto Ryuji should be the epitome of a star recruit. 

He was friendly, passionate, and hard-working. Kallen never saw _anyone_ who worked as hard as him before.

Normally, Kallen would approach the teen and become friendly with him. It was hard to find people who were similar to her age in the Black Knights even as they gained more recruits. Most Black Knight were men and women who were older than her. When they first saw her, they thought that she as a Half-Britannian upstart, merely lucky to join early, or seduced Zero. And they'll continue to think that until they see her in action.

Normally, Kallen would recommend Sakamoto to start testing his skills on a Knightmare Simulator as a reward for hard work.

But she didn't and frankly _never will_ trust him near any Knightmare related jobs.

Because he's half-Britannian.

His hard-working attitude was seen as a ploy to get closer to Zero or become a Knightmare pilot so that he could get their battle plans. He's trying _too hard_ to get people to like him, but no one will ever truly believe his friendly personality.

If he was at least one of the Britannians Zero personally brought into the Black Knight, Kallen wouldn't be so distrusting. But he wasn't one of them. He was just a Half who said he wanted to join because he loved Japan.

How could she trust those words?

He's _Britannian._

Kallen disregarded the dirty Britannian blood that ran through her veins.

After all, she's _Japanese_.

.

Kallen heard the scream coming from the dark alleyway. She ran toward the sound, hoping that she could help whoever it was. But she blinked as she saw the new recruit Sakamoto running past her so quickly. His speed was amazing. Maybe he was actually a spy from the Britannian military?

She couldn't trust him. How could she when he looked just a little bit _too_ cheerful and _too_ hardworking? It wasn't normal. Neither was his blonde hair. He insisted he was fully dedicated to the Black Knights and Japan, but how can he be trusted when his Britannian features look so out of place in the Black Knights uniform?

Kallen caught up to the blonde teen a few seconds after he stopped. His expression was dark and furious. Then she saw the scene that Ryuji was looking at. In the dark alleyway was a man in a Black Knight's uniform, pressing his body against a Britannian girl who was resisting and screaming for help.

She recognized the assaulter. He was one of the newer recruits that joined a few weeks after Ryuji.

"Kamoshida! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at the man who was tearing at the girl's pants and shirt and overpowering her with his strength.

"She trespassed into the Black Knights territory. I'm just teaching her a lesson." He said with a lecherous grin.

"Kamoshida! You—"

But she was stopped by the sound of a gunshot.

And Kamoshida's body crumpled to the ground, a bullet hole evident on his forehead.

Kallen whipped her head to the recruit next to her who was putting his gun back into the holster on his hip.

"You… you just killed him! What the hell! He was a Black Knight!" She was horrified at the scene before her. The assaulted girl, however scared she was, managed to run away.

At Kallen's outraged look, Ryuji didn't look ashamed at all. He merely raised his brows and looked like he was confused as to why she was mad

"So you're saying that because he was a Black Knight I can't kill him?"

"Of course you can't! He's Japanese! He's one of _us_!"

Ryuji looked disgusted.

" _Us?_ " His words were tinted with revulsion. "A fucking rapist is one of _us_ just because he's Japanese? Or is it that, just because he's Japanese, he can assault a girl?"

"He would have been punished! And she's Britannian—"

"So just because she's Britannian, she deserved that? How _disgusting._ " He said with clenched teeth. "If Kamoshida was Britannian and the girl who was being assaulted was Japanese, would you have even thought twice about shooting him?"

"…." Kallen was mute for a moment, but she wouldn't let a jab against her be met with anything but with one of her own. "But if the assaulter was Britannian, would you have killed him?"

" _Of course_." He responded without even pausing to think.

Kallen recoiled back, not expecting that answer.

Ryuji raised one brow. "Why, did you think that I was impartial to Britannians or something because I'm a Half? I would have killed _anyone_ that was doing what Kamoshida was doing—Japanese _or_ Britannian. But you wouldn't have hesitated to shoot _me_ if I were to be in Kamoshida's shoes right? Earlier, when you said _us_ , that didn't include me. Because you think that I'm just another _Britannian."_

"That's… not true," she argued weakly.

"Yeah, yeah. So you say. But even if you didn't, guess what's gonna happen now when I go back and say the whole, complete truth. Do you want to make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Uh-huh. I bet that they'll beat the shit out of me because I'm a half-Brit and killed ' _one of them.'_ A _Japanese_ who was trying to rape a Britannian girl."

.

Kallen couldn't help but wince and avert her eyes away as she saw Ryuji's smirking swollen face. He could barely open his right eye as it was badly inflamed—most likely by a well-aimed punch to his eye socket. And that wasn't even the only bruise that was uncovered by his tattered and ripped uniform. But Ryuji looked oddly comfortable sitting on the cold concrete street, resting his body against the ruins of what used to be an athletic shoe store.

"What took you so long? Were you scared to pay up cuz you lost?"

The Guren pilot grit her teeth.

"I…had to report what you did to Kamoshida."

"Heh, you see, Kallen, let me tell you a _really_ funny story that happened today. So here I was, just strolling around trying to find someone to tell what happened earlier and BAM! Before I say anything to anyone, Tamaki-san and his little group greeted me with their fists. I didn't know that you were such a gossiper, Kallen."

Kallen looked horrified. "I didn't—" but she stopped herself. The only person that needed to know this incident was _her_ because she was technically his direct commander. She didn't have to tell anyone about this except Zero. Yet the first person she searched out for was Tamaki and told him about the incident.

"I guess it doesn't even matter though. Let me guess; he didn't even think about Kamoshida trying to rape a Britannian girl right? He probably just ignored that part and stormed after me in order to beat the shit out of me. Ya know what he said to me? He said ' _Get the fuck out of here you Britannian fucker. Don't step a foot into our land or else I'll kill you_.'"

Kallen grimaced. Ryuji was told that he didn't belong amongst the Japanese.

But did ever he belong amongst the Britannians either?

At first, Kallen didn't really trust him but now she realized that it _didn't even_ _matter_ if he was part Britannian. She at first distrusted his files, but if Britannia wanted to infiltrate the Black Knights, why would they send Sakamoto Ryuji who _obviously_ didn't look Japanese? Zero probably already knew that and allowed him to join.

And _she_ was half-Britannian too, wasn't she? Kallen just chose to push that little important part away because she was ashamed of being a Half.

Why couldn't someone be both Japanese and Britannian?

Whenever she had to masquerade as a sickly noble Britannian student, she was strictly Britannian.

Whenever she was a Black Knight, she was strictly Japanese.

She would beat up anyone who even dared to mention her half Britannian heritage.

But Kallen was lucky. She was lucky to be a Britannian noble's daughter. Ryuji's Britannian side of the family weren't nobles; he didn't have had the leisure of choosing between being a Britannian or Japanese when he felt like it. His files said his mother was a Japanese woman who passed away a few years ago and he didn't know his father at all. With a name like _Sakamoto Ryuji_ and the facial features of a Britannian, how could he _ever_ fit into either society?

The redhaired Half-Britannian finally dropped her head in shame.

"I'm… sorry." She managed to say. She was filled with bigotry and racism while she criticized the Britannians for being the same. "Are you okay?" Kallen asked with real concern.

"Ah, this?" Ryuji laughed lightheartedly. "No big deal. They're weak pieces of shit anyways. Let them feel a bit of satisfaction of beating up a dude who was justified in what he did."

The Guren pilot furrowed her brows. "You still shouldn't have killed Kamoshida."

"Seriously?" the blonde sighed exasperatedly. "Are you going on about that again? I told you, he deserved to die and so I killed him. And does it even matter now? I'll be killed if I take even a single step into the Black Knights base again. So I hope you and your merry band of hypocrites have fun with the rebellion."

Ryuji lifted his body off the cold pavement and started walking away.

"Wait! Where will you go?!"

How can he survive in a country where you had to just choose between serving Britannia or join Zero's rebellion alone? Now, after being kicked out of the Black Knights, Ryuji will have to be become Britannia's dog as an Honorary Britannian or become a shrimp caught in between two whales. There was no middle ground to stand in.

" _Aww_ w, you're worried about me? Thanks, but don't forget: you lost the bet. So next time we meet, you better pay up. _Bye_ Kallen," he said in a sing-song voice and gave her a cheeky wave.

But Kallen wasn't so sure if she'll ever see Ryuji again.

"And don't worry there _is_ a middle ground. I was _always_ in the middle ground." And with that, he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

Kallen looked at the now empty ground that Ryuji was standing before with shock, unable to understand how the blonde Japanese was able to read her thoughts nor how he just magically disappeared into the darkness.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is so fun yet so hard to write. I literally went back and forth four times trying to see if he should be full Japanese or half-Britannian as I finished writing and editing.
> 
> I really feel that his headstrong attitude goes well against Kallen's own. I just love Ryuji so much >o<


	4. Panther I

Panther I

* * *

_"Stay away from that bitch. I heard she's cursed."_

When Cecil Croomy heard those words, she thought the group of soldiers was talking about her.

Naturally, she didn't let them continue their tirade.

"Now now… _who_ exactly are you saying is cursed?" She said with a warning tone, a scary smile gracing her lips as she loomed over the men gossiping amongst themselves.

"M-Major Croomy!" The soldiers exclaimed and they jumped to give her a salute. "N-no it's not about you. We're talking about _her._ The newly transferred Private. _Ann Takamaki_."

Cecil narrowed her eyes and frowned. " _I don't care._ Don't use work time to gossip. There's no room for that in our unit."

She walked away from the men who stood their ground stiffly. No doubt, they were going to badmouth her as soon as she was out of sight, but she didn't care.

Her thoughts turned to the name of the new Private that transferred into the unit this morning. Cecil didn't know her name until just now. She briefly remembered a new girl being introduced this morning but she looked Britannian—bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes which were so typical of many Britannians—so Cecil didn't even care to find out her name. She was just a Private, after all.

But her last name is _Takamaki—_ that was undeniably an Eleven last name.

"Takamaki…?" She asked to no one in particular as she continued pondering that name.

"Yes, Major Croomy?" A feminine voice responded.

Cecil whipped her head around to the noise. Standing in front of her was a young teenage girl with two voluminous pigtails, giving her a salute.

 _She's beautiful_. That was Cecil's first thought. The girl was a young, innocent, and beautiful looking lady. _She's Private Takamaki_ , she told herself. But the Major wasn't expecting the new transferee to answer to just a name she called out to no one in particular.

"I apologize, I wasn't actually calling you Private Takamaki. However, I would like to ask. Your last name isn't Britannian. Are you an Eleven?"

"Ah, yes, I am half-Eleven, Major Croomy." And even as the blonde said that her smile didn't leave her face.

She wasn't the first Half-Eleven soldier Cecil has ever met. There weren't very many of them, yet the Major still met at least half a dozen Halfs before the blonde. Normally, the Half-Eleven soldiers she met all looked very uncomfortable or embarrassed about their ancestry. Hell, even Honorary Britannians looked uncomfortable talking about their ancestry. But unlike all the non-full-blooded Britannians she met before, Takamaki didn't even seem fazed by the questioning of her blood. And she looked _happy_. The blonde's smile reminded her of a bright ball of sunlight.

Cecil promised herself to look out for this new girl. Suzaku may feel a bit more comfortable knowing that there was a girl in the unit who was part-Eleven.

.

_"She's cursed, I'm telling you."_

With her devilish hearing, Cecil heard some men gossiping again and she became _so angry_. If she wasn't going to let Lloyd, a Britannian noble, get away with just slacking off, she for sure wasn't going to let these men start their tirade of racism, sexism, and gossiping.

"Didn't I tell you guys earlier that there is no room for gossip in our unit? If you want to do it, get out." She warned darkly to the men who widened their eyes in fear.

"W-wait! Major Croomy, it's gossip, but I'm telling you: it's _strange._ After enlisting, she was transferred more than six times in one year. I've heard about her from my friends at other units. Some guys tried cornering her, assaulting her, or just make her life miserable but they _all_ died of strange circumstances. Their deaths were investigated and everything but there was nothing connecting her to their deaths. If she was full Eleven, they would have tried to fake some evidence. But she's Half-Britannian and laws about Halfs are _weird."_

Cecil stared for a second, trying to comprehend what she heard.

But then she just frowned even more deeply and told the men to get lost.

.

"Where's Aderston?" Cecil asked a soldier as she found Aderston's desk empty when she came to grab some files from the man.

"Aderston?" The sergeant said after giving her a salute. "I think he was saying something earlier of finding Takamaki. I think... he said something about making her know her place or something."

A wave of fear washed over her. Aderston was known to be excessively cruel to Elevens and also very lecherous. There were reports of his sexual misconduct in his previous assignments, but they were swept under the rug because the victims were afraid of backlash after they first reported it. Cecil gritted her teeth in anger. She would make sure Takamaki was safe.

.

It was laughably easy to find Aderston, who was manhandling Takamaki, because the area they were in was excessively quiet compared to usual. There was no doubt that Aderston told his group of friends to keep people away from that corner of the base so that he could assault Takamaki.

But Cecil stopped him before he got anywhere.

She gave a glare promising punishment for Aderston who fled the scene and turned back to Takamaki.

 _Wait. Did she look_ _disappointed?_ Cecil asked herself as she saw the blonde girl's lips form a tight line.

But the second she blinked, Takamaki's discontented frown was curled up back into a smile as if it never left her face.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Major Croomy."

"You're welcome, Private Takamaki. Don't worry, I'll make sure men don't try to do this ever again. And Aderston _will_ spend a few days in prison for sure."

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you so much again, Major."

Cecil returned Takamaki's wide smile with her own. This seventeen-year-old girl looked so grateful and innocent. The whisperings of the men were just unfounded gossip, trying to bring down a girl for being Half-Eleven.

The girl was innocent.

.

"A _heart attack?_ " Cecil asked the coroner incredulously.

There was _no way_ that was a heart attack.

Aderston's body was found two hours ago in his prison cell with blood dripping from every orifice in his body, a face of horror permanently plastered on his face. He was inside the prison just for a few hours after the incident with Takamaki earlier.

 _Yes,_ his hand was clutching his chest, but heart attacks _don't_ normally look like this. From the CCTV, it was evident that there was no one going in or out of his room. He just started screaming and groaning and blood started pouring out from his eyes and mouth and then he was just _dead._

How was that even natural? How was that even a heart attack?

Cecil couldn't help but remember the words the group of men said about Private Takamaki earlier that day. However, the moment she thought of that, she shook her head, cursing herself for her prejudice and telling herself to forget the gossip.

But… he died of _strange circumstances_.

No. There was no way. It was just baseless gossip.

.

"Did Gildenstein really go after Takamaki? He sounded like he wanted to do something nasty to her."

Cecil's head snapped toward the two soldiers who were talking amongst themselves.

First day here and already, and two assaulters? Cecil couldn't help but be enraged at the fact that these Britannian men were trying to do something to the young blonde just because they thought of her as another Eleven and thus not a human being.

The workday was almost over but Takamaki would still be in the file room where she was assigned to _alone_. She shouldn't have let that girl just be by herself when there were so many disgusting men around, trying to hurt her.

And sure enough, when Cecil ran to the file room, she saw Gildenstein facing Takamaki who was back up against the wall. But Takamaki didn't even look scared. She looked impassively at the man who stepped closer and closer as if he was trying to toy with his prey.

Cecil wanted to yell _STOP_.

_She really did._

But a voice in her head bugged her to _just watch._

But Gildenstein lunged at Takamaki and Cecil couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't let anyone just assault a girl; a girl who wasn't even an adult yet.

But as soon as she took a step closer to the scene, a whip seemingly materialized in Takamaki's right hand and she swung it at Gildenstein. The whip curled around his neck and she pulled on the rope.

A kink in the whip made the rope constrict his neck and Gildenstein started tearing and scratching around the rope in order to breathe. But Takamaki kicked his arms away from his neck and stepped on his fingers with one foot, pinning his body with her other. She kept the strong grip on the whip, watching impassively for _minutes_ until he stopped writhing, his body shutting down permanently.

Cecil watched the whole scene with a horrified expression, her body frozen in shock.

When Gildenstein became motionless, Takamaki took her feet off his body and checked his pulse.

And she smiled.

A dangerous, ecstatic smile.

Then the blonde eyes turned up to meet Cecil's.

The Major froze, but then fled as quickly as she could away from the scene.

.

She didn't want to go to work. She really didn't.

Remembering the event yesterday made Cecil sick again, but she _had_ to go. Someone would have definitely found Gildenstein's body yesterday and she was now a witness. If the rumors about Takamaki having no connections to the deaths of all the people who bothered her were true, then at least this time, it was false because Cecil witnessed her killing Gildenstein herself.

"Major Cecil!" A soldier came up to her in a hurry and gave a quick salute. "I have something concerning to report!"

Cecil frowned. She felt like she knew what he was going to say.

"Yesterday night, Gildenstein was found dead." The soldier started saying.

The Major closed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of the nose. She really didn't want to, but she was a witness. She bit her lip. She would need to find the Military Police handling the case and tell them about what she saw yesterday.

"He was found hanging on the ceiling of his apartment, a calling card from the Phantom Thieves sticking out of his breast pocket."

"What…?!" she opened her eyes wide in shock and exclaimed breathlessly. "No, that can't be right."

"We checked the Phantom Aficionado website, and sure enough, his calling card was plastered on their front page."

_No. No._

It wasn't the work of the Phantom Thieves. Cecil _saw_ Gildenstein being murdered yesterday. With her own two eyes. It was the work of one Half-Eleven girl—

And she saw her.

The said Half-Eleven girl walked into the room without looking any different from the previous day. Rather, she looked even _happier_ , if that was even possible. She walked toward Cecil confidently and her bright aqua blue eyes met Cecil's own fearful ones.

She smiled and gave a salute.

"Did you enjoy the show yesterday, Major Croomy?

"How insolent, you Half-Eleven. We were discussing something very important," the soldier who was talking about Gildenstein's murder yesterday gave an angry glare at Takamaki, who merely gave a grin in return.

Cecil waved him away and he grudgingly left.

But maybe she shouldn't have told him to leave. She realized that she was _alone_ with Private Takamaki in the room now.

"Didn't you want to say something to me, Major?"

"You… You murdered Gildenstein yesterday!" Cecil exclaimed, accusing Ann even as she shook fearfully in her spot.

"Ah, but didn't the Phantom Thieves murder him? I apologize, but I think you may need to get some more rest, Major. You look very pale."

Takamaki looked so innocent. So guiltless.

But Cecil remembered what she saw.

"You just asked me if I enjoyed the show yesterday!"

"But I wasn't talking about Gildenstein. I was talking about Adertson."

Cecil's eyes grew even wider.

Because she realized. The disappointed frown on Takamaki's face when Cecil saved her from Aderston wasn't because she wanted to be assaulted or anything. Rather, it was because she wanted to punish him.

And he was punished.

Was it even possible for Takamaki to murder a man as if he had a heart attack? But _how_ did she do it?

And Gildenstein's death.

He was said to be killed by Phantom Thieves. _The Phantom Thieves of Hearts._ There was no way Cecil _didn't_ know of that infamous group. For a calling card to appear on his body and the card to be posted on their infamous website….

_Was this girl a Phantom Thief?_

"I don't know. Am I a Phantom Thief or am I not?"

Cecil's body became stiff as Takamaki responded to her unspoken question.

_Was she going to be killed now?_

"I don't know! You can believe what you want, Major. But I'm really _grateful,_ you know! You _saved me_ , after all." The blonde said her thank with such a happy expression but Cecil thought she heard a peal of mocking laughter in her voice. "And I _hope_ they catch whoever killed either of them."

And Takamaki walked away with so much grace and poise—as if she was walking down a runway.

.

Cecil looked at Princess Euphemia with wide, horrified eyes.

"School, you say?" No, she couldn't have heard right.

"Yes, Suzaku is going to school too, isn't he? I felt that it was unfair that a girl that was the same age as Suzaku to not go to school while he does. I'm so _glad_ Suzaku will have some friends there!" Euphie said as she brought her hands together into a happy, praying motion. "Please let her know that she'll start tomorrow."

Cecil was frozen in place.

Ann Takamaki—a Half-Eleven, a Phantom Thief, _a_ _murderer—_ at school with Suzaku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann going to Ashford was something that I wanted to put ever since I wrote the one-shot but that, along with some ideas I have for other chapters, were cut. I have a few chapters written up but I'm continuing to edit and trying to see if I should make them more linear in the timeline or not.
> 
> Also, it was so hard to choose who was going to be the one interacting with Ann in this chapter. I wasn't planning on having her be a soldier. I was thinking about Shirley, Suzaku, or Kallen and starting her introduction in Ashford. Then I was thinking of Kanon Madini, Jerimiah, and then Villeta meeting Ann in the military. I was even thinking of Euphemia but I realized that Cecil was a perfect character that I could use to introduce Ann.
> 
> UghI have outlines for every character except Futaba (well also except Mona because its so hard to give Mona his own story cuz he'll mostly be a cat to everyone else). I've actually written one for her but it's not quite what I like....


	5. Oracle I

Oracle I

* * *

"You're such a slob! Clean up after yourself!" Jerimiah yelled as he picked up the candy wrappers _the intruder_ had strewn around his house.

"You're not my dad! Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled back from his sofa, not even bothering to look at Jeremiah but rather focusing on her handheld game system.

A comical tick appeared on Jeremiah's forehead as he crumpled the wrappers in one hand and held a vacuum in the other. _Of course_ he wasn't her dad. He's only 28 for god's sake!

"Then _go_ to your dad already!"

"Nah, Sojiro's already got his hands full with Joker already."

"But you're in _my_ house. You're not even a guest" He then dropped the vacuum to take out his gun. And without warning, he shot five bullets at her.

Unsurprisingly, she dodged each of them effortlessly.

Jeremiah sighed dejectedly and looked at his poor walls while putting his gun away. Now, his walls were decorated with more bullet holes but they weren't _even noticeable_ in the midst of hundreds more.

To the young Margrave of Area Eleven, this was the norm for the past few years.

It's only been a few months since he's replaced the walls… and soon he would have to replace them for the sixth time. Thank god he lived in a nice soundproof house and with a soundproof gun. But that didn't mean he _liked_ having to get his walls replaced every few months with the nervous looks from the construction workers. Nor did he like that _he_ had to clean up after this girl's trash himself because he generally didn't trust people in his house that he didn't explicitly trust.

And _of course,_ he didn't trust this intruder. Yet no matter what he tried, Jeremiah could never shoo away this orange haired, red goggled menace that appears out of nowhere.

The Margrave unhappily took down the twentieth camera that he installed in his house, again destroyed the second he left his home.

He's going to have to give up on the cameras again.

"Hey, how bout I make you just fall down that stepladder and make sure you break your neck? So unsatisfyingly boring, right? But it's perfect! You'll get so mad because it's such a humiliating death."

He ignored her by rolling his eyes.

How long has it actually been since this unwanted houseguest kept appearing at his house?

There were days where she came by for a few hours every single day and there were weeks that went by without her even showing up once.

But no matter what, she would never be caught by his bullets or his men trying to seek her out.

So Jeremiah learned to just shoot her with bullets or just ignore her.

.

He really wasn't in the mood for her antics when he came by to his old house, having to go through his belongs that were tossed out near the Margrave residence once he came back out of interrogation.

"Need a hand?"

"No. Go away."

"Aww but Jerry!" She wined, "I thought of something new this time!"

"What?" he sighed with annoyance. "Making me get killed live on television? I basically did." And he _did._ His fall from grace left him with basically nothing. He wasn't Margrave Gottwald anymore. He was a nobody now.

"That would be hilarious, but I did that for one person already. It's not that exciting."

Jeremiah ignored her and continued picking through his things.

"Come on, Jerry. It's an interesting one. Ask me what it is."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked exasperatedly. When she got like this, he knew better than to keep ignoring her.

Or else she's goes on _forever._

"I could deliver your body, adorn with a Zero costume, and send it to Cornelia!"

"Ugh, that's one of your worst ideas yet. At least your previous one about hanging me upside down on the telephone lines in front of the Viceroy Palace was interesting."

Jeremiah felt so angry and frustrated. But these banters were all about the ways that she would kill him was just like any other day, so he strangely found a bit of comfort in them.

But at that thought, Jeremiah realized something very horrifying.

He was _actually_ going mental if he enjoyed the company of this girl.

.

"Oh _Jerry,"_ She said in her sing-song voice. "Having some trouble with keeping your group in line?"

"Y-you saved me?" Jeremiah asked his would-be-assassin as he saw the fallen Knightmares that were piloted by the members of the obsolete Purist Faction. The ones that wanted to _kill him,_ taken down within a blink of an eye by his so-called-executioner. "But you said you wanted to kill me!"

But even though she did say that, she never made any moves yet to actually kill him just yet.

But faster than he has ever seen, she almost teleported in front of him, pushing her smaller body on his to the ground with tremendous force. Her goggles pushed up against his face and for the first time, he could see her wide, ferocious eyes through the red lenses.

"Don't forget what I said to you when we first met, _Jerry_. Your life is _mine_. _I_ will be the one to kill you."

.

There were a few things he knew about his unwelcome houseguest/assassin/stalker.

She is young—most likely late teens to early twenties. She might(?) have a brother. And she is an Eleven, even with that orange hair; he knew that because her father's name is Sojiro—a distinctly Eleven name that, unfortunately, many Elevens have.

But he didn't even know her _name_.

He always called her _you,_ or _girl_ , but that didn't seem quite right.

"Hey you. Girl. Eleven. Whatever you are. What's your name?"

"Seriously, Jerry?!" She huffed exasperatedly. "We've known each other for so long but you _still_ don't know my name?"

"You never gave it to me." He said with an unimpressed look.

"Teehee. That's true."

"So?"

"Once, I was called Medjed. Now I'm called Oracle."

"Medjed? Oracle?"

He heard the word Medjed before. Where…

 _Oh,_ Jeremiah thought. _The Medjed Massacre._

It was an infamous story. Several years ago, over a hundred men and women all over the world died at the _same exact moment_ for unknown reasons.

There were only two things connecting these death: an alias they used online—Medjed—and a calling card that materialized in front of every single dead member. But Medjed was a known hacker group who stole high profile secrets, hold them for random, and did other shady dealings online.

This was one of the first calling cards that were uploaded onto the Phantom Aficionado website; one of the first assassinations committed by the Phantom Thieves. Jeremiah wasn't very interested in the case at the time, but he distinctly remembered seeing the Medjed Massacre (as it was dubbed by civilians) on the news.

_Why was this girl once called Medjed?_

"What's your _real_ name, Oracle."

"Why should I let you know? It's not even that important."

He stared at his stalker with an annoyed expression, and took it upon himself to pull back the Eleven style sponge cake— _a castella or something?—_ that the girl demanded he buy and eat together.

"Then you can't have this." And he wouldn't mind finishing the cake by himself. It _was_ quite delicious

"No! You're so stingy, Jerry!" She pouted. Ugh… okay, okay. How about this? The moment before I kill you, I'll let you know my name. And show you my face! But seriously, it's not even _remotely_ interesting compared to Zero's name and face."

"Wait _you know who Zero is?!"_ His eyes widened at her words. "Who is he?!" He questioned the girl.

"I'm not going to tell you _that._ Then you might want to kill him. But you know, I kinda doubt that you will kill. Well… if you _do_ want to, you'll have talk to Leader about that. He's pretty interested in him."

Why did she think that he would not kill Zero? Of _course_ he will kill that bastard.

But…

The leader.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes.

"The leader… of the Phantom Thieves?" He probed cautiously.

The ex-Margrave toyed with this idea before, but he didn't really believe it. Because _why_ would a Phantom Thief leave him alive? The Phantom Thieves are _merciless_. He has committed very questionable things as a Margrave and as a Britannian soldier.

But that was the only explanation that he could think of, especially with what this girl— _Oracle,_ he reminded himself—said earlier.

"Wow Jerry! You really know your stuff. I _knew_ that taking my time to think of a good way to kill you was a good idea."

But now that the girl confirmed it, Jeremiah knew that he would die soon at this Thief's hands.

"You keep saying that you'll kill me, but you never do. As a Phantom Thief, did you not already kill thousands of people without mercy?"

"Not really. You see, I don't usually go and personally steal the hearts of our targets. I mostly like to find out information about them and make their lives miserable."

_Was stealing hearts a euphemism for assassination?_

"But _you_ Jerry, committed wrongdoings against me personally. So I thought it was only fair to kill you myself."

"… what did I do?"

"Nothing much. It's just a small reason. Not really even that important. But I want to kill you and the important thing is to kill you the right way."

.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!"

Jeremiah turned his head to the girl with wide eyes. But it wasn't even because he was scared of the new idea she thought of. He was just surprised by her sudden exclamation and he almost chopped his finger while cutting up some vegetables.

Surely, this will only last as short as all the other assassination ideas she had in her mind. She would usually think of something, say it's a great idea, and then get bored of it very quickly.

"After you find out about Zero's identity, I'm going to make sure you die… right after you kill him with your own hands."

Jeremiah didn't know why she would think that he would be opposed to such an idea because it sounded like the _best_ idea she has ever had for him personally. He would _naturally_ kill Zero after finding out his identity, even if knowing it came at the cost of his life.

He would even kill Zero even if he _didn't_ know his identity. The identity behind the mask wasn't as important as the death of the man was.

But Jeremiah didn't bother responding as he went back to chopping his carrots.

"Don't put veggies with mine!" she called from the sofa.

"You'll have whatever I make!" he yelled back from the kitchen.

It was another one of her wacky ideas, but strangely, that was the last time she voiced any new ideas for his ultimate demise.

.

"Oh _hey_ Jerry!" She waved at him excitedly. "Wow, you're a complete _cyborg_ now! That's _so cool_! Do a pose or something."

If Jeremiah could see behind her mask, he was pretty sure that her eyes would be shining with excitement. But right now, he could feel a tick forming on his head.

"I'm not a _cyborg_ , you ignorant girl. I'm equipped with cybernetics that—"

"Ooh wait." She interjected him, completely derailed his monologue. "I'm hungry. Let's go grab sushi!"

He sighed.

She was the same as ever.

And he didn't even _know_ what sushi was.

.

In all his fervor and excitement of being able to serve the vi Britannia line again, Jeremiah forgot one crucial detail as he stepped into his temporary residence:

His unwelcome intruder slash would-be-assassin that he had sort of taken friendship to.

"Jerry…"

She sounded so sad and even though he couldn't see underneath the red lenses of her mask, he could feel the wave of frustration rolling off of her.

There she was. Here to kill him.

After she made him kill Zero with his hands.

It made sense now—why she wanted him to know Zero's identity and then make Jeremiah kill him. What would make him more devastated by killing his liege lord?

 _Would she use the Geass?_ His thoughts went to the Geass Canceller implanted into his left eye. If she had the power to make him kill his Prince with the Geass, it wouldn't work.

But Jeremiah didn't know _what_ power she had. No matter how much time they spent together, she was always an enigma.

"I'm here to make you kill Zero."

"I see… so it has come to this." His hand was against his side, but he was prepared to fight her with as much force as he can to keep his Prince safe.

She didn't move. But she curled her fingers tightly together into fists.

"I came to kill you, but I'm not allowed to kill you. I've waited so long to kill you… _but_ _why can't I kill you_?!" she screamed with such an angry, ferocious cry.

Jeremiah's eye became wide.

"What? What do you mean?" He didn't take out his hidden blade in his arm just yet, nor did he relax his body.

"We put it to a vote. And we decided unanimously to help Zero with his goals as it didn't interfere with ours. But… helping Zero with his goals means that _you_ need to be there beside him. _Alive."_

Jeremiah took in a sharp breath.

"Why… why couldn't I have chosen no? Even with just my one vote, I could have chosen to kill Zero…" She gave a deep, shuddering sigh. "And even with that— _even though I should kill you_ —why… _why can't I bring myself kill you?!"_ The orange haired girl started crying.

And she tore off her mask.

She looked younger than Jeremiah even imagined. Oracle was just a teenager whose beautiful face was partially obscured by her arm covering up her eyes to hide her tears. Jeremiah was now not even sure if she was exactly Japanese. She looked Britannian. It just reminded Jeremiah that although they knew each other for _years,_ he never really knew _anything_ about her.

And the Orange Knight stood there, his body still with a careful, calculating, and conflicted mind.

Right now, in front of him, was a Phantom Thief—distracted and defenseless.

It was just _too easy_ to kill her right now. Unlike the other times when Oracle _looked_ distracted, he knew for sure that if he wanted to kill her, this was his one and only opportunity to do so.

Who says that the Phantom Thieves would spare him and his lord after he completed his goal? Who says that she's even telling the truth right now?

He could just reach for his gun in his coat pocket and shoot her right here, right now….

…

But he couldn't.

_Why can't I?_

He stepped closer to the crying girl.

_What am I doing?_

And he wrapped his arms around her, as if to console her.

_Why am I not killing her?_

"Why did you want to kill me in the first place?" He asked the girl he held between his arms.

While in between her sobbing, she responded angrily. "Why do you have to be the man you are? Why couldn't you have been just a little more evil so I could kill you without a second thought?" She responded to his questions with more questions.

Jeremiah couldn't answer because he didn't know how to answer such a question.

"Why do you want to kill me?" he asked again.

"You killed my mother, Jerry. My reason for wanting to kill you is as simple as revenge."

Oh.

_Oh._

"My mom was an amazing mom. She supported me all by herself. I knew that she worked so hard to make sure I had a good life. But she was killed and I swore to kill whoever did it."

"And… that was me?"

"Yeah… I hated the person who killed her and vowed to kill whoever it was… but…" She paused and started shaking a bit. "Would I really have chosen to not kill her myself?

He almost recoiled back in shock.

"What?!" He exclaimed warily and turned her body slightly from his hold so that he could see her face.

And on her face was a mix of conflicted and frustrated emotions.

"She was a part of a group of researchers that studied the human mind. Cognitive pscience. But what better way to research human minds, than with damaging and corrupting human minds?"

Jeremiah's eye widened again. He remembered hearing those words before.

"That was written by my mother in her notes. She didn't care that she was doing cruel human experimentation as long as she could expand her knowledge. And when her little group was uncovered by you, you killed them."

Jeremiah always felt that her so-called-unimportant reason for her wanting to kill him was something he did all those years ago when he acted as a vigilante for the sake of his own sanity. But that was a long time ago, when he still searched for Lady Marianne's assassins and still believed that the world could be cleansed of filth.

Now, he didn't even _care_ about the world. The world can rot for all he knows. It took away some of his most important things… but he looked at the girl in front of him.

_Wasn't she something that the world gave to him though?_

"And, of course, I think what she did is _despicable_. I don't think that _I_ would have chosen to spare her. I've killed people for lesser crimes. My friends might have spared her, because they would feel bad for me, but how can I spare her when the only reason to not kill her is that she was my mother?!"

"… isn't that a good enough reason?" He asked.

"No, its _because_ she's my mother, it's even more unforgivable."

Normally, people would find any way to save their loved ones. They would justify their wrongdoings just so they could protect them. But Oracle wasn't _normal_ by any means.

Jeremiah understood that people's sense of justice is all different, but Oracle's was confusing and concerning to say the least. But Jeremiah also remembered _himself_ several years ago when he was still freshly haunted by Empress Consort Marianne's death. He would go out of his way to punish wrongdoers with his own sense of justice.

"That's why I kept bothering you—following you for _years_ to just find a tiny bit more reason to kill you. Because _you_ killed her for a just cause that I also believe in."

"But…" Jeremiah furrowed his brows. "I killed many people. I killed many Japanese people. I've stepped over the fallen bodies of others so I can get to where I was."

 _Oh great._ _What the hell was he doing now, giving this assassin even **more** reasons to kill him?!_ Jeremiah asked himself.

"We don't discriminate when we steal hearts. Why should I especially care if you killed Japanese people?"

Jeremiah gave her an incredulous look.

"And I know… you're not a great person in the world's perspective. But our morals aren't the same as the world's anyways. You've used underhanded tactics to get where you were when you were a Margrave and you've killed many people, but we don't kill everyone who has committed a sin. Then the world would otherwise be completely empty. There's a limit of what we allow before we steal people's hearts. Of course, _we_ choose and set the limits of what we allow ourselves."

Oracle threw a halfhearted punch at the Orange Knight.

"And so… I hate you. I hate you so much. Why do you have to make things so hard and frustrating?!"

Jeremiah stood wordlessly for a moment.

"I'm… so sorry." He finally was able to say.

He didn't just feel sorry. He felt _terrible._

He hugged her again, not only consoling her but also repressing his own guilt.

They stood there for a while, silently in each other's embrace.

.

"You know, you would've made a great Phantom Thief when you were younger."

"Oh? Why not now?"

"You're too old, _dad_."

"I'M ONLY 29!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah isn't really her dad. Futaba is just messing with him and just sees him as a friend now. Also, no one can really replace Dad!Sojiro cuz Sojiro is best dad.
> 
> For those waiting for Haru, she's next!
> 
> I just didn't want the tone of the story to be completely dark because of the last chapter because this is supposed to be a humor fic. Kinda. And Haru's story isn't as humorous as Futaba's. Futaba is so quirky and fun so I could never truly write her without showing off her humor. Also, it just shows that the Phantom Thieves really aren't just murderers for fun. They have their own set of morals that confuses outsiders.
> 
> But to be honest, I don't really feel that great about this chapter. Like it could be written so much better but I'm just not good enough at writing to do so...


	6. Noir I

Noir I

* * *

"Okumura-san, thank you for agreeing to meet me," Kaguya greeted the fluffy-haired brunette with a bureaucratic smile that didn't show any of her true emotions.

Namely: irritated and offended.

She kept up the smile as she enjoyed her sip of green tea that the host has given to her.

Finally, she got the meeting with Okumura Haru, the CEO of Okumura Foods—the first step in proving to Zero-sama of her usefulness aside from the funding from the Kyoto Nobles. Even though Zero-sama assured her that he could arrange the meeting and attend it himself, Kaguya wanted to prove to him of her political prowess and her fiancé indulged her.

However, it was frustratingly difficult, to say the least, to get an appointment to meet Okumura-san. And that grated heavily on Kaguya's nerves. Sumeragi Kaguya was from the line of Japanese nobility and the leader of the Sumeragi Group. Yet this elusive chief executive of Okumura Foods evaded her invitations for so long.

But she finally got the meeting.

By an invitation being sent out to her instead.

Kaguya carefully hid her aggravation and calculating gaze from the woman who was peacefully enjoying her cup of coffee.

How _western,_ she noted.

Okumura-san enjoyed coffee more than tea and the architecture of the whole house looked distinctly _European_.

 _At least it's not a Britannian style,_ the black-haired girl said to herself. She didn't like this woman for offending her noble status nor her fondness for western designs but soon they will be comrades, so she wouldn't show her obvious dislike.

"It is my pleasure, Sumeragi-san. What an _honor_ it is to meet one of the Six Noble Houses of Kyoto and the leader of the Sumeragi Corporation. What can a mere businesswoman like me do for you?"

If it _was_ such an honor, Okumura Haru would have accepted her invitations and would have been easier to contact. But she _didn't_ and Kaguya hid the annoyance underneath a smile. She knew the game that Okumura-san was playing very intimately. It was a game that the Sumeragi Head was _born_ to play. A game that was ingrained in her ever since she could talk.

And the Sumeragi set down her cup of tea.

"Mere? I think you sell yourself too short, Okumura-san. Okumura Food is one of the few corporations owned by us _Elevens_ that was able to continue its business even after Britannian occupation. And after your father died and you took over three years ago, the company only had become even bigger."

Kaguya was testing Okumura-san. She hated saying the word _Eleven._ It made an angry fire burn within her whenever she heard or had to say the word. But it was all for the _game_ and Kaguya didn't mind playing; after all, she loved _this game_ as much as Zero-sama loved chess. And how unfortunate for Okumura-san who wouldn't have the same trump cards nor experience as her, even though she was a few years her senior. In the end, this woman would have no choice but to become Zero-sama's pawn against the Britannians.

Or _disappear_ if she chose to oppose him.

However, knowing Zero-sama's power, he could sway _anyone_ with just his words in the slim chance that Kaguya fails.

But she wouldn't.

"And I wonder, Okumura-san, how was it that Okumura Foods managed to grow even when Britannia overtook every major corporation and business?"

There was a pause that made the temperature in the room go down as Kaguya flashed a part of her hand as if it was a careless mistake.

It wasn't a mistake.

"Lady Sumeragi," the brunette responded with a small smile still gracing her lips, "are you implying that we have used underhanded methods? Such as you and the other Noble Houses of Kyoto continued their holdings on the Sakuradite resources, my company did as well. I am afraid that you are making very serious accusations."

But Okumura-san didn't even look fazed by the accusations and kept her cards close to her chest.

"The last time I've met you several years ago, I remember that your father was still alive and you were engaged to a minor Britannian noble. I remember thinking that the match was _quite_ strange, but your ex-fiance… ah, what was his name?" Kaguya dangled one card in her hand, taunting the woman to try and place a better one. "Oh! My apologizes. I've heard that he was unfortunately killed by the Black Knights. I am _so_ sorry for your losses."

"Oh… _him_ , Lady Kaguya?" She chuckled a little. "It's no loss on _my_ part. And I must say, it's strange to see that time passed by so quickly! I forgot how long it has been since we've passed by each other at the _Eleven_ gathering.."

Kaguya's eye would have narrowed disapprovingly if she didn't have the years of training ingrained within her mind. And she tossed away the card. It didn't matter. She had stronger pairs anyways.

"Lady Okumura, I believe you already know what Zero-sama he does to both Britannians and Japanese _alike_ who commit wrongdoings." Kaguya again flashed a card, this time more warningly, before she set it down on the table.

"But let me ask you, why did Zero not come himself… this time?" The edge of Okumura-san's smile tugged into a smirk while she tittered her hand tantalizingly on one card. "Zero tried himself once before—has he not? He, along with his Black Knights, came to one of my residences to make me into _an example_ ; that you had to choose a side in this war between Britannia and the Black Knights. Did you think that I would be ignorant of that, Lady Sumeragi? But he couldn't get to me, so you're trying your hardest to sway me to your side or threatening me into complying."

Her words confirmed the suspicions that Kaguya had: the Okumura Foods' CEO had planted a spy amidst the Black Knights. There was no way for them to know of the operation, even though it failed in the end. Zero cleaned up any traces of their raid and quietly slipped out to make sure that they would be able to get the Okumura Food CEO to be ignorant that she was going to be used as a deterrent for those who refused to choose a side.

_But then why did she send an invitation to me if she knew?_

"Zero-sama is a very busy man. I'm sure you can see what he is doing for _Japan_ ," Kaguya said, emphasizing the name of her country—their country—trying to see if it will cause a reaction in the brunette.

"Busy trying to take down Britannia, yes. But also busy trying to bring down anything that makes people turn away from the Black Knights. I must ask, how will people respond if they find out that you tried to kill me for an unjust reason? After I took over my father's company, the bribery and exploitation stopped and I managed to grow the company with my own power. You can accuse me but Zero most certainly knows that I am using fair methods to expand my company."

The fluffy brunette's eyes glinted a bit dangerously

Kaguya pretended to not twitch at Okumura-san's words and continued to smile. _It's okay_ , she told herself _._ Okumura-san showed one of her pairs a little too early.

Okumura-san took another sip of her coffee and took a pause to admire the deep scent of the roasted beans. Then she continued as Kaguya didn't speak up again. "But you wouldn't want people to know _that_ , would you _, Miss Black Knight_? You would try to frame me as a cruel and selfish woman who was someone like my father—someone that would use bribery and exploitation in order to stay atop of everyone. Your leader preaches so heavily about injustice and punishing evildoers, but all I see is a man who is selfish and unjust. So I don't apologize when I say no—I will not join Zero."

"So you're allying yourself with Britannia and against your own people?" Kaguya's face darkened. Her voice keeping the even tone she held before as she plucked her chosen pair of cards to be moved down toward the table, letting the woman that this was the last warning before facing the consequences of going against Zero.

"Allying with Britannia? I'm afraid that you are sorely mistaken."

"Yet you won't ally with us. You will rather stand by and watch the war waged between us, and then reap the benefits after, Okumura-san. How callous and selfish. I think you are no different from your father. There is no way to stand in the middle ground in the coming war. You have to choose a side, and I would recommend you stand with the winning side. _Our_ winning side."

The Okumura CEO took another gentle sip of her coffee.

"But I am _already_ on the winning side, Lady Sumeragi; the side that will end the war and create a better world than what Zero envisions. I am allied with an entity that is far more _powerful_ than Britannia and far more _just_ than the Black Knights. We give people who cannot fit into either society a sanctuary. Why do you believe that one needs to choose one of only two sides in your war? Why do you believe that there needs to be a war in the first place?"

"Who are you talking about?" Kaguya said as she furrowed her brows slightly. She didn't know of an entity like that.

 _No_ , Kaguya reminded herself. _There was **one** group_, but there was _no way_ that was possible.

"Of course, I'm talking about the Phantom Thieves."

The Sumeragi Head froze stiffly in her chair, her arm with the cup of tea that she rose to drink now stuck against her lips. Her stack of cards almost dropped into her lap, revealing everything that she was trying to hide.

 _Don't show fear. Don't show fear._ Kaguya repeated the mantra as she barely concealed her shaking hands and set her cup down.

Okumura Haru didn't even bother hiding any of her cards anymore and threw them to the table, taunting her to try and beat her hand.

"Did you know, Sumeragi-san, that my father was killed by the Phantom Thieves?" The fluffy-haired woman asked innocently.

 _Of course,_ Kaguya knew. That's why she thought that Okumura Haru would _never_ work with the Phantom Thieves.

"And how _bizarre._ You remind me _so much_ of my father. He was _so driven_ , you see. _So driven_ that he would bribe the Britannians and exploit the Japanese just so he could achieve his dream. I guess you both don't exactly have the same dreams, but I wonder… _will your ends be the same_?" Okumura Haru gave a smile as if her words didn't have any sort of malicious intent hidden in them. "And even though I would personally commend the Black Knights for… _stealing_ my fiance's life, I'm afraid not all my _friends_ take kindly to having their target stolen from them… Miss Black Knight."

Kaguya felt a chill running down her spine and couldn't stop her eyes instinctually opening wide with fear. The room became unnaturally cold yet she felt a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. It felt as if she wasn't in the European style Okumura House anymore but rather a distorted, ghastly realm that clenched tightly around her organs.

"I… I believe I should take my exit." She said shakily and the Sumeragi hastily stood up from the coffee table and excused herself from the Okumura House, not even apologizing for her impromptu exit.

But right now, Kaguya didn't even _care_ about decorum. She didn't even care about _the game._ As she urged her driver to drive as fast as he could, she kept looking behind her shoulder to make sure Okumura Haru wasn't following her.

She wasn't fleeing. No, this was— _what would her fiancé call it_?

This was only a tactical retreat.

Only a tactical retreat.

But it wasn't.

No matter how much she loved Zero-sama, Kaguya would _absolutely refuse_ to _ever_ try and seek out Okumura Haru again.

She completely lost the game.

.

Kaguya hated the Chinese Federation Eunuchs. They were disgusting, filthy pigs that had no reason for being alive.

And tomorrow, her friend will be married off to that _vile_ Britannian Prince.

But she would have to stay strong. She firmly believed that Zero-sama had a plan.

As she stumbled back into her room tiredly after a whole day of fending off the Eunuchs' grubby hands, she felt the urge to go to sleep without getting undressed nor getting cleaned up.

"You poor thing. Would you like some coffee or tea to warm you up?" A feminine voice said from the shadows.

Kaguya jumped up, now noticing the intruder that was in her room now. Was it an assassin that was sent by the Britannians or the Eunuchs? How did she get into her room guarded by the Black Knights?! Should she yell for help?

_But why didn't the assassin just kill her already if she didn't even notice that they were in the room?_

"Who are you?" She asked.

The voice called out again, "You can call me Noir, Lady Kaguya."

"Noir?" That was a distinctly _European_ name. "That doesn't really answer my question."

 _Oh great_ , Kaguya thought. How tired is she to start bantering with her assassin-to-be? But this intruder didn't kill her _yet._

"Such as how you are a Black Knight, I am a Phantom Thief."

_A Phantom… Thief?_

Now, Kaguya knew _for sure_ that she was seeing her assassin. Well, she couldn't exactly _see_ the Phantom Thief because she was still hidden in the shadows, but there was _no way_ for her to just meet a Phantom Thief and come out alive after this exchange.

There was no way for a person like _herself_ to come out of this alive.

"So, what kind of wrongdoing did I commit for you to come after me?"

Now, anybody could tell that she was just trying to bide for time. After all, Kaguya knew _quite well_ that she made a lot of mistakes, a lot of sacrifices, and a lot of wrongdoings to make sure Japan would be liberated again.

_A countless number of wrongdoings._

And to be quite honest, Kaguya knew that stalling wouldn't help her against the Phantom Thieves. After all, the Phantom Thief could have killed her silently. Why did she expose herself? Why does she want to talk?

"I could say many things, Lady Kaguya. But I am sure you know your own sins the best. As for the moment, I came for more _interesting_ things."

Kaguya could almost _hear_ the smile on the shadowed assassin's face.

"You see, there are two things I came for: having some coffee with you, which I think is _far_ more superior to tea; and stealing hearts at a dull party."

The Sumeragi's eyes widened, her body still rigid with uncertainty.

 _"Noir, sorry but coffee break's over. We have some shadows moving erratically,"_ a very silent, almost inaudible voice rang out from the shadows. _"Finish it up quickly please."_

If silence could make a pout, Kaguya felt like she heard it. And she knew that it was time.

She would be killed.

"That's too bad, Lady Kaguya."

Kaguya held her breath.

"I hope we can enjoy tea or coffee again some other time. _Adieu_."

And the voice stopped talking from the shadows.

Kaguya remained motionless for another minute as she kept holding her breath. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she took short, shuddered breaths and she hesitantly walked up to the shadows to make sure that the Thief was truly gone from the shadows.

And she was.

The adrenaline finally stopped, and Kaguya fell to her knees.

 _She was alive_. _After meeting a Phantom Thief._

And for the first time in _years_ , the Sumeragi Head allowed herself to remember that she was just a 15-year-old girl who has yet to live her life fully.

She cried silently.

However, her terrifying relief was abruptly replaced by horrifying realization as she stopped her flowing tears.

The Thief will come for tea or coffee _again_?

_Again?_

She never even _had_ tea with the Phantom Thief yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Or did she?
> 
> (wink wink)
> 
> I sometimes forget that Kaguya is just 15 years old in season 2. She is definitely a bit childish in season 1, but you can see how great of a diplomat she is in R2 as she takes the mantle of the leader of the United Federation of Nations.
> 
> I keep imagining Kaguya as a player in the game of thrones, but then I remember that she's still a child.
> 
> And I actually forgot Haru's fiance's name cuz he's so inconsequential and I didn't really care about looking it up anyways.
> 
> You could probably tell by how ambiguous I write when exactly everyone was killed or met that I have no idea what the timeline is actually like. I have a general sense of it but I'm not quite set in what goes before and after for all the stories. However, one thing for sure is that they all met years before the Phantom Thieves were active on the Phantom Aficionado Website.


	7. Fox I

Fox I

* * *

Dispassionate.

Self-serving.

Vain.

That was the woman she was, and C.C. didn't care that people thought of her badly because of it. She already lived for so long and the thoughts of mortals didn't really faze her anymore. She would rather be detached and self-absorbed rather than become invested in something that would pass before her. She would rather feel that all she needed was herself so that she wouldn't become disheartened when people left her because they died and she couldn't.

But as vain as she was, it didn't mean that she wanted to admire a painting of _herself_.

She moved to close the door. It wasn't the pizza delivery guy but rather a fool who was spouting something about art and modeling.

"No wait! Please! I have searched long and far for a model like you. Would you please give me the honor of painting you?"

C.C. paused her motion to give an impassive stare at the blue-haired teen who showed up on Lelouch's doorsteps in Ashford Academy. Under his blue hair and white turtleneck school uniform, the teen looked desperate. C.C. couldn't tell what kind of boy he was. He looked... kind of European?

But to be honest, it didn't matter.

"No."

And she slammed the door in his face.

.

"But what _kind_ of medium would be best for you?" He asked no one in particular. "An oil painting or acrylic? I think pastels would work so well too."

C.C. frowned slightly as the blue-haired boy mumbled to himself as he held her pizza order in one hand, cupping his face in deep thought with the other.

"Give me my pizza." She demanded as she stood at Lelouch's door at Ashford Academy once again, reaching out for her cheesy goodness.

"Oh, yes. Of course, my lady." He looked like he just realized that she was there standing in front of him _as if he didn't ring the doorbell himself just a minute ago_. "No need to pay either. I've taken care of the bill."

If C.C. cared about poisoning, then she wouldn't have taken the pizza so willingly from him. And even if the boy _did_ pay for her pizza, it wasn't like she was going to pay with her own money anyway so she didn't feel the need to give thanks nor hear out the boy any longer.

And she moved to close the door.

"Ah! Wait! Please, Miss!"

But he luckily didn't push the door open like a creep. Well, if he _did_ do that, C.C. would have no qualms about shooting the teen in the head right there without caring about the consequences.

But she heard a distinct ' _crunch'_ and a shocked ' _ack'_ as she slammed the door shut. The Immortal Witch might have winced a little if she wasn't used to getting shot or bleeding to death.

"Oh my… Blood. _Ah yes, BLOOD!_ How _marvelous_!" Her stalker exclaimed behind the door. "Blood would be the perfect paint medium!

Ah, good. It didn't look like the boy cared too much about his broken nose.

"Such an amazing way of depicting the carnage that you have caused for your journey to death!" The boy said and C.C. froze behind the closed door, pausing her bite into her pizza.

Did she hear that correctly?

.

"Please, my lady, will you model for me?!"

C.C.'s normally impassive eyes opened comically wide as she saw the same blue-haired boy stalker boy _again_ for the third time.

But this time, she wasn't at Ashford Academy.

She was in the private rooms of the Black Knight's Headquarters.

"No, you stalker." She said as she took out the gun that was on her holster and aimed it at him.

"No please, Miss Witch. Let me paint a picture of you… in exchange for a _gift_."

"A gift?"

_Was it pizza?_

If it was pizza then she might accept.

"First, I will paint a masterpiece in front of your eyes."

"…okay…"

"And then I'll give you your gift. I think that you will see how fitting it is for you."

"… okay, _fine._ Just go away."

Whatever that will make this crazy stalker/psycho that reminded her too much of Mao away from her.

_Oh, but he'll be back soon…_

She cursed.

She could always refuse the gift.

If it's not pizza.

.

C.C. hated wearing the Zero costume.

She felt a little too pompous for her own good and she disliked the constricting feeling of her arms and legs, reminding her of when her straightjacket was firmly secured.

That's why she enjoyed wearing her prisoner garbs without the restraints tightened; she felt ironically free and like _herself._ Or more exactly, she felt that it was such a symbolic representation of her life. She was in a straightjacket that wouldn't let her die—her immortality forbade her to become free.

But when she met Lelouch, she started becoming free. And yet she would never be truly free of the straightjacket until she's dead.

So it was for her own good, in the end, to help Lelouch with his little plans…. including dealing with this annoying, holier-than-thou acting man called Madarame.

She looked at the old man with an annoyed expression.

C.C. knew Madarame.

No, she didn't actually _personally_ know him, but she knew exactly what kind of person he was.

Self-serving and vain.

After all, C.C. was one of them.

But she didn't _like_ people like herself. Nor did people generally like _her._

All is equal.

And that is exactly why C.C. didn't understand that boy who was so adamant about painting her. She just shooed him away yesterday, but no one really knows _how_ to get into Zero's personal quarters at the Black Knight's Headquarters.

She was beautiful—of course she knew that—but why would you risk your life like that? More importantly, _how_ did he get in? He definitely wasn't one of Lelouch's pawns.

Ah, but back to this annoying guy. Madarame. She had to 'host' him for a moment. After all, he came to Zero with a promise to fund some ventures. Lelouch of course did extensive background checks on the man.

And he was nonetheless disgusted by what he has seen.

But Lelouch couldn't kill him yet. Madarame was the company executive of a group producing copycat Knightmare steel frames at a lower cost than the original manufacturers. He bribed Britannian officers extensively to keep this all under the table and it made the Britannians have massive quantities of cheap Knightmare frames. They just needed the Sakuradite cores from the Kyoto Nobles.

Lelouch hated what this man did but it was all too easy to see that what he did would be beneficial for the Black Knights when making Knightmares. They had the developers, engineers, and the Sakuradite cores. If Madarame was under Lelouch's Geass, then he would make the steel frames for the Black Knights.

But why did _she_ have to deal with this guy instead of Lelouch?

The Immortal sighed and hoped for something interesting to happen.

"Sometimes, I really wonder. Is Zero really just?" A voice reverberated from the shadows. "Or is he using any unjust means in order to get his final justice? I knew you would be here, sensei, but it only makes me even _more_ disappointed to see it myself. Maybe I _should_ vote no?"

"Wha—who's that?" Madarame exclaimed as he jumped back, trying to hide in between the four bodyguards that he was allowed to bring. The Black Knights also jumped up a bit and looked around the darkness to find the intruder that they couldn't see nor recognize.

If C.C. cared for life even a bit, she might have done the same. But she didn't.

And this was _interesting._

She smirked under Zero's helmet.

Was this him? _Her stalker?_

She has only met the boy three times and only for a short while each time, so she couldn't tell by just his voice.

"Will you come out now?" She asked through the voice modifier, purposely trying to make it seem like she knew this unknown intruder to make sure she keeps up Zero's persona.

"Of course… _Zero_ …" He said.

Good. He either believed she was Zero or at least had the common sense to not expose her in front of a very large crowd.

And she saw the intruder coming out from the shadows. A fox-like mask obscured his face. He wore an outfit that looked like a hybrid of European and Japanese styles with that high neck collar and the balloon sleeves but with a katana and— _was that a fluffy tail on his back?_

The Witch couldn't tell exactly if it _was_ her stalker but she had a very good feeling that it was.

"So you're here to paint the masterpiece?" She asked, probing to see if he was the teen.

"Yes, I did promise you that first." And he looked unconcerned about the guns that were aimed at him by Madarame's bodyguards and the Black Knights who still didn't have an order from Zero to stand down. She wouldn't give orders to stand down yet, but the fox-mask _was_ indeed her stalker.

"So, where is the painting, Fox-mask?" She asked and she saw from the curious looks from the Black Knights. And she saw their guns lowering. Stupid fools. Lelouch always told them to keep their guards up no matter if the intruder looks like a friend until he gives them a signal, yet they let their guards down so easily.

"In order to do that… I first need to have a word with your _guest_ , if you don't mind."

"I _do_ mind."

"Who are you, you imbecile?!" Madarame yelled. "Show your face!" He tried to order.

The Fox-mask hummed. "I could do that." And he disappeared from his spot.

Then, a series of gasps rang out.

C.C. whipped her head to her guest, only to see the Fox-mask standing precariously with his sword at Madarame's neck with a dark, hazy aura around him. It was hard to see the two clearly inside that shadow-like realm. The old man's bodyguards started to fire at the Fox-mask but the bullets could somehow not touch him.

They tried to get closer, but the sword aimed at Madarame's throat warned people the consequences of getting any closer.

With his free hand, Fox-mask took off his mask, moving so that his back faced the Black Knights. It was an amateur thing to do… if he wasn't impervious to _bullets._

But how? Even Code Bearers were able to be shot by bullets. Was it the Code? Similar to Lelouch's fake brother's powers?

However, even as the Fox-mask discarded his mask, Madarame didn't give any indications of knowing the intruder.

"Who are you?!" Madarame demanded to know angrily.

"Now now, don't you remember me, _sensei?"_ Fox-mask asked in a deep, amused voice. "How disappointing to see that you never truly remember people's faces. You barely remember people's faces yet you keep a museum full of their silhouettes—only remembering their shape but never remember the details of the people you've used and discarded. Such a poor artistic mind, but you were never truly a good artist even before."

"What do you mean?" Madarame tried interrogating the man fruitlessly again.

And C.C. remembered seeing something from his file. Madarame was a renowned artist before the Britannian Invasion. Soon after, however, he was outed as a counterfeit and plagiarizing artist but he was never persecuted for 'unknown reasons.'

More exactly—bribery.

Then, as if he just remembered something terrible, the color drained from Madarame's face and his jaws opened wide in shock. "Y-you! I remember that face now! What was that woman's name… what was it?!" He screamed.

"Oh, how _nice_ of you to remember my mother. One of many sacrificed for your sake. You don't remember her name nor mine but you remember a bit of her face. So clearly similar to mine, do you not agree, _sensei?_ "

"I… yes you're that _boy_! Dammit, what's your name!" Madarame said again as he wracked his head for the memories.

"Yes. I left you alone for your own benefit… just to give you the pleasure of displaying a masterpiece in front of a very _respectable_ crowd. Isn't this what you always loved? Fame and recognition? You've killed and destroyed the lives of so many just for that. I'm only giving you the _best_ show. The one that you don't even deserve. But I have a _masterpiece_ I need to present tonight."

Then Fox-mask grabbed the collar of Madarame who tried flaying his body with no avail against the strength of the intruder.

"SAVE ME!" Madarame yelled before his body was seemingly swallowed up by the darkness.

.

Not a minute later, as the Black Knights continued to watch in disbelief, Madarame's body reappeared. His head was severed from the neck, blood dripping out of his eyes and mouth. His expression looked haunted.

And the fox masked man was gone without a trace.

No, There was no trace of the Fox-mask except for the red and black calling cards falling onto the ground with controlled chaos.

" _Do you like my masterpiece?"_ a voice called out behind C.C.

She whipped her head to the noise, but she couldn't see him.

Did she like this show? It was a tremendous detriment to Lelouch's plans.

But… it _was_ an amusing show.

Silently, in the chaos of the scene, she asked the shadows.

"What is that power?"

" _That_ is the power of Persona. The spirit of Rebellion."

.

The power of Persona.

She has heard of it before, but only twice in her whole immortal life. After all, when she sought out the power just in case it could kill her, she found out she couldn't even use it because she didn't have the spirit of rebellion.

Well of course she didn't. She didn't even have the will to _live._

She supposed Lelouch would be a perfect fit for the power of Persona if it was ever granted to him. He had such a strong will of rebellion. But he already had the Geass.

"I've heard of Persona before. But as you've shown me, all you could do is some flashy tricks," She said as she took a bite of her pizza in Zero's private quarters hosting the fox-mask in the shadows.

"Ah, but Miss Witch, I am afraid that you don't know the extent of power the Persona has. So here is our gift to you. If the Black Prince ever fails to grant you your wish, we can kill you ourselves."

If the prince fails? So the Phantom Thieves already knew Zero's true past and name?

Ah, they already knew about the Geass and her immortality too, so maybe it shouldn't be too surprising.

"Why not right now? If you can kill me, you should do it _now."_ She narrowed her eyes at the shadows.

"I would love to grant you your wish as quickly as I can, but I cannot. You see, our leader has taken a liking to the Black Prince. He wants to see what he does and if he will gain your Code."

C.C. frowned a little, but she relented.

At least she had a backup plan in case Lelouch couldn't kill her.

She didn't respond, and the Phantom Thief took it as a sign of acceptance.

.

She saw the large painting hanging on the wall of Zero's private room.

She really didn't like how the Phantom Thief was able to easily stroll into the room, but C.C.'s legs still brought her toward the painting. The painting mesmerized her, drawing her closer and closer until she was right in front of it, facing her reflection in the painting.

There was her, lying on the ground amongst all of her previous contractors, reaching out to the sky—reaching for death. And C.C couldn't help but put her fingertips atop of Marianne's beautiful smile and Lelouch clutching his mother's hand, both their eyes closed as if they were peacefully asleep. As if they were peacefully _dead._

If it weren't for the fact that it was _her_ and _her contractors,_ C.C. would think that it was a beautifully, masterfully done painting. That it was just… a painting of a single girl who was awake in the midst of sleeping bodies.

_But how… How did he know their faces?_

_Why couldn't she be peacefully asleep with them?_

And she smelled it.

The distinct, metallic scent of _blood._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that the reason why Yusuke knows their faces is that she has a palace and all her contractors' faces remain in her thoughts because she cared for all of them in a way.
> 
> Is it plausible for C.C. to have a palace?
> 
> Maybe? This might be stretching it;;;
> 
> But lil Yusuke is so quirky and adorable. I love Inari-kun.
> 
> I have one more short for the base vanilla p5 Phantom Thieves and that will be the end for part I. I don't exactly plan on brining P5R or P5S Phantom Thieves (they might have cameos) so I'm sorry if you're wanting something with Kasumi right now. I haven't seen any gameplay of P5S so I can play it when it comes out so P5S character cameos are probably going to be a long way off.


	8. Crow I

Crow I

* * *

"Oof!" Suzaku made a small groan as he accidentally collided against a stranger while he was turning a corner.

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry! Are you—"

And the stranger stopped their apologetic rambling abruptly which caused Suzaku to look up to the man's face.

The man was _glaring_ at him.

"Watch where you're going, _Honorary Britannian."_ He hissed, the man's earlier pleasant, apologetic voice being replaced by anger and loathing.

Suzaku furrowed his brows. It wasn't just that he disliked that word being said as an insult because it already _was,_ but _how_ did this man know that he was an Honorary Britannian? Suzaku was wearing normal civilian clothing that revealed nothing about him other than that he was living poorly. He only became an Honorary Britannian soldier a few months ago and his pay wasn't good enough to buy anything nice… like a place in the Tokyo Settlement yet. They were on the border of the Shinjuku Ghettos, where there were displaced Japanese men and women lived.

Just where Suzaku belonged.

But _this_ person—man(?) or teen(?)—was so out of place with his brown uniform suit, handsome face, long straight brown, and a gloved hand holding a metallic briefcase. Along with his Britannian companion next to him, the brunette didn't look like he belongs here in the Ghettos at all.

And yet he was definitely Japanese.

"Hey man, chill out. Ann's not gonna like that you said Honorary Britannian like an insult," The blonde Britannian man who was wearing a purple bomber jacket said to his companion. Even though he was Britannian, seemed so causal with the briefcase holding man. "Ya know what she's like dude…"

The brown-haired teen grimaced at the blonde's words.

"Ah, I rue the day when I believed that she was a harmless feline."

And they walked away.

Suzaku was so confused.

What just happened?

.

"Fucking Eleven, strutting around like you own the place! Who do you think you are?!" a yell came out of the alleyways of the Tokyo Settlement.

Suzaku, naturally looking for trouble, headed toward the voice when no one else did.

"How uncultured. You're in my way. I would recommend you to get out of my sight," another, more smooth voice said.

"What?! Filthy Eleven! I'll show you your place!"

And Suzaku stopped the assaulter's blow easily.

"What the?!" Then the man eyed the gun and uniform that Suzaku had on. "A soldier?"

"Stand down," Suzaku said and the Britannian man pulled his arm back with an annoyed expression. Thankfully, the young Honorary Britannian still had his visor on, making it obscure his face. The Britannian wouldn't know that it was an _Eleven_ that was stopping him.

The Britannian man looked like he wanted to fight, but looking at the gun on the Private's holster, he frowned and spat on the ground.

"Tch, whatever. Be careful where you're walking _Eleven_ ," The Britannian spat out to the man who he was trying to throw a punch at. He hurriedly walked away.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked the person he saved.

However, instead of a thankful reply, all he was treated to was a silent glare from the man looking at him with an irritated expression

 _Did I see him somewhere before?_ Suzaku thought as he looked to the man—no, a teen—around the same age as Suzaku.

The brown-haired Japanese teen looked familiar with his brown uniform suit, gloved hands, and silver briefcase that looked a bit too good for even an Honorary Britannian to have.

"Did I ask you for your help, _Honorary Britannian?_ " The man drawled, unimpressed. "My, when did I become a damsel in distress and scream for help? Did you think that I would thank you for what you just did? I remember quite well that I was going to handle the man just fine."

Suzaku raised his brows slightly.

"How did you know I was an Honorary Britannian?" Suzaku was pretty sure that he didn't have a noticeable Japanese accent when speaking Britannian. Even Lelouch told him so years ago when they were just children.

"You're standing up for an _Eleven_ , Private Kururugi. What do you think would have happened if that Britannian was a bit more confident? He would have demanded to know your name so he could complain to your supervisors for standing up for an Eleven. And consequently, you would have to reveal that you are an Honorary Britannian. What do you think will happen next? You'll get fired and kicked out of the Settlement. And that's the _best-case scenario._ "

Suzaku was still blinking in shock. How did the man know that it was _him_ under the visor?

"You're the only one _stupid_ enough to pretend to be altruistic enough to help," The brunette sighed and shook his head in exasperation, answering Suzaku's unspoken question. As if he didn't care for interacting even a second more, the man brushed past Suzaku without even say a word of goodbye and walked down toward the darkened alleyway.

The Honorary Britannian furrowed his brows, unsure what to make of this.

He remembered this rude Japanese teen from the ghettos a few months ago, but how did he know him?

Suzaku never remembered meeting a guy like him before. The young Honorary Britannian would remember if he did something rude to him.

But the teen _definitely_ seemed like he knew Suzaku.

And _what_ was his deal?

.

Suzaku didn't care to even ask who the intruder was before he fired two shots.

Because seriously, asking who the intruder would be such a novice thing to do.

"Trigger happy much? So uncivilized, just like your friend." The intruder said from the shadows.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. He didn't know who this man was but he had a feeling like he knew what the intruder meant by his friend. His only friend was Lelouch. But _that_ was still a statement he was still conflicted about.

"Are you a Black Knight?" The Knight of Seven questioned as he kept his aim toward the voice in the shadows.

The intruder snorted softly.

"A Black Knight? How _insulting_." The intruder said in an offended tone as stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself. He was wearing a red mask with a long nose and a white, flashy uniform. His hair was distinctly straight, long, and brown. _How_ the man was able to hide his bright costume in the shadows was a complete mystery to Suzaku.

"I am Crow," the man said as he smiled underneath his mask. "And what an _honor_ it is to finally meet Japan's last prime minister's son."

The Honorary Britannian paused and bit his lip.

"I've let go of that title years ago."

"Ah yes, because you _killed_ Prime Minister Kururugi yourself, didn't you, Knight of Seven?"

Suzaku froze in place, his lips opening and closing yet unable to make a sound.

"How… how did you know that?" He managed to finally get out. _Who exactly_ was this man in front of him that knew his secret?

"Oh, was it a secret? My apologizes," Crow said even as his smirk didn't show any signs of remorse. "When I found out, I thought you might have some potential. I was even going to let you live, even though you stole my target." the brunette's smile then curled into a frown. "But you were as daft and selfish as Japan's previous leaders. How unfortunate."

Suzaku's shock twisted into anger.

"What do you mean?" he said with narrowed, fiery eyes.

The man hummed and brought his gloved hand to his lips as he was concealing a smirk. "Do you remember a man named Shido Masayoshi?" Crow asked, answering the Honorary Britannian's question with one of his own.

"Shido Masayoshi…?" The Knight of Seven felt like he heard the name before a long time ago, but he couldn't remember exactly where. "Who is he?"

"You don't remember? Like I said: you're stupid and ignorant."

Suzaku bristled again at the insult. The masked man opposite of him didn't seem to care about the gun in Suzaku's hand and his finger hovering over the trigger ready press it again the moment the man dared to say another insult.

"Do you really want me to shoot you again?"

"Shido Masayoshi, the prime minister before your father. The man who was a prime minister for less than an hour before he was assassinated during his inauguration speech." Crow replied without even caring about Suzaku's gun aimed toward him.

Suzaku's eyes opened wide.

He _did_ remember the name now.

"Well you see," Crow drawled out. "That was _me_ that killed him. With the help of a friend of mine." He said the last sentence as if he _just_ remembered the pretty significant detail.

The Knight of Seven continued staring at the masked man, disbelief painted across his face and his jaw hung wide open.

"Well look at us! The two men who assassinated two Japanese Prime Ministers."

But Crow's eyes that were hidden under his mask seemed like he was withholding some information.

 _The two sons who committed patricide against two Japanese Prime Ministers,_ Crow bit his bottom lip with a smirk.

"But take a look at yourself, _Knight of Seven_. Instead of taking up the mantle of one who rightfully executed a corrupt leader who planned on sacrificing innocents while parading around the word called _honor_ , you waste your life doing nothing."

"I'm not doing _nothing_! Who do you think you are to judge me like so? I've been changing the System from the inside!" Suzaku said, instantly remembering what he himself said to a certain brunette girl some time ago.

Suzaku didn't know exactly what _she_ was doing, but he knew what _he_ was doing.

He was a Knight of Seven, already changing the Britannian System.

"Yes, at the expense of what? Your friend? You said that you would change the System from within but you merely used an outside source to demand your position. Do you really think that you would have gotten to where you were if it weren't for Zero?"

Suzaku flinched. The public knew that he killed Zero and then became a Knight of Rounds due to his accomplishment… but he used his _friend_ to get to where he is.

How did he know what Suzaku gave up in order to get his revenge?

"Truly, how _disappointing_." Crow paused to shake his head disapprovingly. "We left you alone even after you stole our target from us all those years ago. I wanted to kill you. You see, compared to my friend, I don't take kindly to getting my targets stolen in front of me. Especially when you choose to fester away your pathetic life after you did something worthwhile. So this is your one and final warning, Kururugi Suzaku. Do _not_ kill Zero."

"Target? Warning? Don't kill Zero?" Suzaku huffed as he furrowed his brows. "I already _did._ "

He didn't… _yet._

"No, I don't think so," Crow said in a sing-song voice. "You and zi Britannia made people _believe_ you did. I know who Zero is. _We_ know who Zero is. He's _our_ target, and if you try to steal our target, we'll kill _you_ first. I will never let you steal a target from me again. I'm unfortunately very petty like that."

"Who are you talking about? Who do you mean, _we?_ "

" _We_ are the Phantom Thieves. Goodbye now, _Knight of Seven_ ," the Crow said Suzaku's title in a mocking tone—as if it was another insult.

"Wait, Phantom Thief!" Suzaku said as he dropped down his gun aimed at the intruder and ran toward the Thief.

The Phantom Thieves killed Euphie. They killed her with Lelouch's help and her body was never recovered.

"Give me back Euphie. Give me back her body!" He demanded, running at the Thief to get answers or anything that was left of Euphie.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Do you really think we killed her?" Crow said as he evaded Suzaku's attack and jumped into the shadows.

Suzaku stopped in his tracks.

"What? Is she… is she still alive?" His voice became hopeful.

"No. She's dead."

And he disappeared without seeing Suzaku's anguished face and hearing his angered scream.

Suzaku's knees fell to the ground and he clenched his fists together as he cried, calling out the name of the girl he loved.

_Euphie… Euphie... Euphie…_

.

"Repeat after me. Japanese are friends. Not human targets."

"Japanese are friends… not human…"

Euphie then lifted up her gun and shot at the man who tried to hypnotize her. He gracefully leaped away from the bullet's path.

"Another day wasted. Dammit… Morgana!"

"What?!" A cat's meow responded back from inside a black shoulder bag.

"Looks like we need a few more days in the Metaverse. Let's get some supplies before we go in."

"Sounds good. Oh! Joker, can we get tuna sushi after this?"

"Morgana… Last time we had tuna, you made us late in getting our target." The Phantom Thieves' leader released a sigh and gave a small pat on the cat's head. "Tuna only on days off. Or when we successfully steal a good target."

The mascot of the Phantom Thieves sighed in a dejected tone. "Okay, you're right. It _was_ kinda annoying that the princeling got to our target before us."

"Exactly. It's _definitely_ not because you love eating the most expensive fatty tuna _at all_."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow is such an angry ball of anger... but an adorable one nonetheless. P5 Royal just made me love him more and more.
> 
> This is the last chapter of Part I! Thank you all for reading so far.
> 
> I wasn't going to add Ryuji or Akira because for the other chapters, it was supposed to be mostly a solo story for each of them. However, I thought that it might be fitting to make it like this as we transition to Part II of We're Thieves, NOT Assassins.
> 
> Updates will be less frequent now... And I'll have to finish the last few chapters of my other fics while I'm at it...


	9. Panther II

_Panther II_

* * *

Kallen didn't like this at all. Pretending to be sick, pretending to be girly, pretending to be Britannian—she would much rather be back at the Black Knights base doing something mundane like _cleaning_. But there she was, stuck attending classes because of some stupid thing called minimum attendance.

Ugh.

Not only did having to listen to all the girls talk about even more stupid Britannian things but she also had to see two people that she disliked the most at school for the whole day: Kururugi Suzaku and Lamperouge Lelouch. Suzaku was a disgrace to the Japanese while something about Lelouch didn't exactly sit right with her.

And seriously, _when_ is the teacher going to come and stop the class from talking? She had enough of the girls asking her invasive questions that she made up half the answers to.

Her eyes looked to the front of the classroom when the door _finally_ opened to the homeroom teacher coming in.

With a young blonde girl trailing behind him.

"Hello, class. Ah… um. This is our new classmate." He looked somewhat hesitantly at the young girl next to him.

The new student is _beautiful_.

That was the first thought that ran through Kallen's mind.

"Hello, my name is Ann Takamaki," she said with a wide smile.

The boys whose faces turned a bit gleeful that a new girl was joining them completely twisted into disbelief and horror at the new girl's last name.

The class all started talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

_An Eleven last name?_

_But she looks Britannian?_

_She might be a Half. That's disgusting!_

"Yes, I am Half-Eleven. It's nice to meet you."

The class quickly became silent.

Kallen's only felt disbelief. This girl is Half-Japanese? Even Kallen herself has very minimally noticeable Japanese features, but this girl looked completely Britannian… much like another blonde Half-Japanese boy that she met before.

She studied the girl's face carefully as the new student walked towards her newly assigned seat.

_Ann? Where did I hear that name before…?_ Kallen asked herself. _Why does she look familiar?_

And the blonde girl met Kallen's eyes.

The red-hair almost recoiled back.

_There was no way… right?_

.

Then it was PE. Her _favorite_ class period. All she had to do was sit on the benches nearby while watching the class do some kind of exercise. What a perfectly good waste of her precious time.

But it _was_ funny to see Lelouch pathetically flailing his arms to try and hit the volleyball, so at least she had some amusement. And Kallen's eyes drifted toward the new girl who everyone was staying _far_ away from.

She looked at the volleyball with such a hateful expression that the other classmates didn't see, which caused Kallen to stare curiously. It was the first expression Kallen saw her express other than the overly bubbly smiles.

Did she hate volleyball or something?

Yet when Takamaki went for the serve, there was no mistaking that she knew how to play volleyball better than any of their classmates.

.

"Hey wait!" Suzaku called out to the new student after the final bell rang. "Could we talk for a moment?"

Kallen wouldn't normally care about what Kururugi does in his own time, but they were heading to the Student Council Room… and she _conveniently_ needed to talk to Milly.

She quickly excused herself from her 'friends' and used a shortcut to get to the Student Council Room before the two could while texting Milly to ask to meet with her there.

.

"Oh, I didn't think that there would be anyone here." The brunette Honorary Britannian said with a bit of surprise as he opened the door, seeing two girls already sitting down in the room. "Maybe we should go to the clubhouse. Wait, I thought you were back in the classroom Kallen?"

"Oh shush, Suzaku. Kallen and I were just starting our conversation, but you're more than okay to join us with your _girlfriend_ ," Milly giggled.

"W-wait! She's not!" Suzaku waved his hands frantically. "I've only met her today!"

"No need to feel shy!" The president unabashedly said. "You should introduce her to me though!"

"Umm," Suzaku looked at his blonde companion. "This is Ann Takamaki, our new classmate."

Milly's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, I've heard that there was a new Half-Britannian student attending school now. Well, it's nice to meet you! My name is Milly Ashford!" Milly said excitedly without any reservations. Although Kallen didn't like Britannians very much, Kallen actually liked Milly a lot. She never discriminated against people for not being Britannian and never told anyone about Kallen's own half-Japanese background.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but my name is Kallen Stadtfeld. We're in the same class," Kallen said while giving a half-smile to the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two! Thank you for being so welcoming, but I think Warrant Officer Kururugi would like to speak to me in private."

"Warrant Officer Kururugi?" Kallen asked in an incredulous tone.

"Ah, Takamaki-san is in my unit. I found out just last night that she was going to start attending school with me. I haven't actually run into her before today though," Kururugi said while rubbing the back of his head.

Kallen was in even more disbelief. She thought that Kururugi was only interested in talking to her because she was Half-Japanese, but she was in the _Britannian_ _military?_ With _Kururugi Suzaku?_

The thought made her feel slightly sick. 

_That could have been ME._

"I've recently transferred into the Camelot Unit, and you're a Warrant Officer, so it's no wonder that we don't run into each other, sir!" Takamaki mused.

"Ah, please don't call me that… Just call me Suzaku," he said bashfully.

"Then please call me Ann!"

Kururugi nodded and he turned to leave the student council room to find an empty room.

"Wait!" Kallen yelled as she stood up abruptly, stopping the two from leaving. 

She had to make sure of it.

"Huh?" Kururugi asked while he and the blonde girl turned back to face the redhead. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're… You're Ann Waldstein, aren't you?" Kallen questioned directly to Ann Takamaki.

The blonde twin-tailed girl blinked as if she was caught unaware, but her surprised face quickly settled back into the smile.

"Ah, yes… it's definitely been a while since I've used that name but I was once called Ann Waldstein. How nice of you to remember me, Kallen!"

All too suddenly, the red-haired girl remembered their last encounter.

_'Why are you here?' the blonde girl, the girl who is always the star of the gatherings, asked her as Kallen was crying in the balcony._

_'I… I don't know any of the customs. The other girls made fun of me.' She said while sniffling._

_The blond girl gave a soft smile. 'Do you want me to tell you a secret?'_

_Kallen's wide eyes looked peered into Ann's bright, sky blue ones._

_'I didn't know any customs before too… because I'm Half-Japanese… like you,' Ann said with a warm smile._

So it _was_ her. Ann Waldstein. The girl that every young girl at the Britannian social gatherings wanted to be… including Kallen when she was still a young, ignorant child, blind to the disgusting nature of Britannian nobility.

"Waldstein?" Milly asked no one in particular as she put a finger to her chin in contemplation. "That name sounds familiar…"

"Bismark Waldstein… Knight of One…" Suzaku let out breathlessly and with widened eyes to the girl. "Are you his daughter?"

"No, nothing of that sort. He's my uncle. I haven't talked to him in a long time," Ann said with a little bit of a forced smile.

Suzaku looked at the girl with a shocked expression.

"If the Knight of One is your uncle and you used to be called Ann Waldstein, why do you call yourself Ann Takamaki now? Why are you a Private and an Honorary Britannian?"

That's exactly what Kallen wanted to ask too.

But the girl in question merely shrugged.

"I know you're an Officer, Suzaku, but I would appreciate it if you allow me to not speak about that," she said and all the members in the room could see the strained smile, so they dropped the conversation.

.

"Wait! Takamaki—no, Ann. Can we talk?" Kallen huffed as she caught up to Ann at the gates of the school. It wasn't even that she was walking fast or anything, but it was a hassle to find the blonde after she and Suzaku left. And then Kallen was looking all over for them while cycling through walking like she would fall over at any moment and sprinting in short spurts when the students were out of sight.

"Didn't we already? What more do you need? I know we were friends before, but I'm not sure if we are now." Ann said while giving a half-smile.

"Why… why do use your Japanese last name? Why did you become an Honorary Britannian when you could have hid it?!"

"Why not? It's not very important, is it?"

"It is! You could have chosen the most comfortable life any person could have, but why did you choose the worst one?"

Then the bubbly smile dropped into an impassive look.

"Yeah Kallen, I could have been like _you,_ right?" Her voice was tinted with annoyance and exasperation, dropping her ladylike pretense as quickly as Kallen does when she steps into the comforts of her room. "Always one or the other, but never both. I remember what you were like when you were young. There is no way that you are the meek Britannian girl that all the students think you are. You try to hide that you're a half-Japanese when you're at school. Then, you try to hide that half-Britannian side when you go back to your Japanese friends."

And Kallen's eyes grew wide as she remembered the Half-Britannian boy that questioned her prejudice and made her doubt her own beliefs. But even though he broke through the though, Kallen continued to go the way she did—hide one side when she was the other. She could never accept that she was both yet.

"And anyway, why would I want to go crawling to my uncle for help when he abandoned me here? You must have a fun double life, Kallen. You can choose which parent you want to emulate for the day: Britannian or Japanese. But for me? My mother and father both died in the Invasion. My uncle didn't even care to warn us before the Britannian Military made our home into a warzone. And you know what? He could have chosen to become the viceroy of Area Eleven or try to find me after the Invasion, but he chose not to. Why would I ever want to live with that piece of trash?"

"Then why did you join the military??! You're working with people that killed your parents—or at least are part of the group that caused their deaths."

Ann laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't really like Britannia, but what makes you think that they are the only evil people in the world? I don't even really like Japan either, you know. After the invasion, I was an orphan. Do you think the Japanese accepted me any more than the Britannians? They were the same, if not worse. So I chose to be Ann Takamaki. The disgustingly prejudice Britannian side, and the disgustingly hypocritical Japanese side—I've learned to accept _both_ even though they both shun me."

"But you don't need to do that!" Kallen bit her lip. She shouldn't say this, but she knew that the half-Britannian girl would be so much better off without not serving in the Britannian Military. "Maybe… maybe you should join the Black Knights."

Ann blinked once. And then twice. And then she laughed.

Kallen immediately regretted saying that.

"You're _so_ funny, Kallen. Why do you think that the Black Knights are any better than the Britannian Military? Don't worry. I'm having _fun_ in the Britannian military. You see, Suzaku is wrong, but also right in a way. And the Black Knights are _also_ wrong, but right in a way. You can't change the system from just the inside nor just the outside; you need to change both."

Kallen frowned at the stance her one-time friend—her one-time _idol_ —stood by. Her words reminded her so much of that Half-Britannian blonde that shattered her perceptions. What did she mean? How could just a regular girl—an _outcast_ in both the Japanese and Britannian societies—change anything, never mind changing it from the inside and outside?

She opened her mouth to say something—anything—but a roar of a motorcycle engine stopped her.

"The hell, Ann? I've literally been looking for you for like forever!"

Ann turned toward the sound with a frown.

Kallen's eyes also turned to the sleek motorcycle and a man sitting on it.

And then the rider took off his helmet.

"What the… Ryuji?" Ann exclaimed. "Why are you even here?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You needed a ride, didn't you? Mona said… oh. Ugh…" Ryuji grumbled. "Freaking cat. He lied to me again."

The red-haired Half-Britannian couldn't believe her eyes. It was _him_ : Sakamoto Ryuji.

The one who shattered her prejudice and made her feel so _ashamed_ and _guilty_ and _disgusted_ with herself.

And he looked so much better in that black blazer, red shirt, and plaid pants with chains hanging out from his pockets than the Black Knights uniform ever did.

Ann facepalmed. "You're so gullible, you idiot."

"Yeah yeah. Come _on_ already. You look hideous with that yellow dress. At least your military uniform is a bit cool but now you look like a clown. I bet you acted all posh and stuff like 'oh my!' or 'could you please pass the napkin?'" Then his laughter stopped abruptly as he opened his eyes comically wide. "Dude… Akechi _needs_ to go to this school… No joke."

"Ugh," Ann groaned as she stomped toward Ryuji and the motorcycle. "Stop making me feel more of a fool than I felt the entire day. You know, I can't I actually believe I liked these kinds of clothes as a kid."

"Okay, okay, _fiiiine_ … oh!" Ryuji exclaimed as his eyes shifted toward Kallen. He gave her a wide smile and waved. "Yoooo Kallen! Fancy meeting you here! Wassup? How long has it been? Like a month?"

Kallen didn't respond as she couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

"But seriously. You look so weird in that dress too. Like, you look _so_ much cooler in that Blac— _oof,_ " Ryuji groaned. "OW! What the HELL was that for!" he yelled at Ann while clutching his gut painfully.

"Shut _up_ you idiot! Anyways… isn't this Makoto's favorite motorcycle?"

"Ahahaha…. Um… maybe?" Ryuji supplied with a bit of hesitancy while looking like he was still hurting a little.

"And does she know this?" A single eyebrow went up and the twin-tailed blonde's lips curled into an amused expression.

"Not unless you tell her," the spikey-haired blonde gave a wide, pleading grin.

"We'll see." And Ann hopped onto the back of the motorcycle, grabbing the extra helmet Ryuji tossed to her. "Oh, and Kallen?" She said before she put the helmet over her head.

"Huh?" Kallen finally managed to get a word out.

"Ryuji is right. Kamoshida deserved that bullet to his head… but he deserved it a long time ago."

Kallen looked confused, unable to understand exactly what she was saying.

"See you tomorrow Kallen!" Ann said as she waved goodbye and without waiting for a response.

"And don't forget the debt!" Ryuji yelled and then they drove off.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how it felt like my last chapter for Ann felt like I wasn't doing her bubbly, emotional, and headstrong character justice because literally all she did was scare the hell out of Cecil. In this world, I feel like this Ann became as much jaded as someone like Akechi is until she found her friends (or they found her). You can still see those moments in Panther II, but you can also see that she is more than just a ruthless killer that I wrote in Panther I.
> 
> And my lovely boi Ryuji just makes everything so much light-hearted even in such a dark place. He's so precious UwU


	10. Skull II

_Skull II_

* * *

"Hey, are ya trying to find your friends?"

Euphie turned her head at the voice. Unfortunately for Euphie, the speaker was indeed correct. Due to the large crowd trying to get around the Ashford Academy Festival, she got separated from her guards.

Looking at the blonde spiky-haired Britannian boy who had a slight slouch and both hands in his pockets, she gave a small smile underneath her hat and sunglasses.

"I am, do you know where the map of this school is?"

He shook his head and said with a frown. "Nah, sorry man. I don't"

Euphie raised a brow at the nonchalant way the teen addressed her while. And he called her… a _man?_ Even with her disguise… wasn't it pretty clear she was a woman?

"I'm not a man though?" She said, not quite sure how to respond.

"Ack, you're right. Force of habit. Sorry, _princess_ ," he said and Euphie's eye immediately opened widely.

"Do you know me?" She asked with concern. Did this man approach her purposefully? Cornelia always told her to be cautious, and Euphie was now separated from her guards.

"What? No? But Ann told me to say ' _princess'_ to Britannian girls. Apparently they like that?"

"Oh," Euphie sighed inwardly with relief. "Do people normally call normal Britannian girls princesses?"

"Uhh… don't ask me! I'm only half-Britannian. I dunno anything about Britannian traditions cuz my Britannian dad ran out on my mom."

"Eh? You're only Half-Britannian?" She said with slight shock. It was actually the first time she met a Half-Britannian citizen because people at court tried so hard to distance her from the 'low-class-citizens.' "I'm sorry for assuming. You look completely Britannian."

"Someone explained something about genes to me before, but I don't really care about that so…" he shrugged. "My name's Ryuji, princess," he said as he outstretched his hand.

"Oh umm…" Euphemia smiled slightly. "My name is Euphie." She reached the hand, expecting the teen to kiss her hand.

But he just gave her a handshake, making Euphie blink in confusion.

At her stiff posture, Ryuji raised a brow. "What? Do Britannians not shake hands? Freaking Akechi says that he does this all the time with Britannians. Grr…" He growled while shaking his head. "Whatever. It's fine. My friends and I usually high-five each other anyways."

"High-five? What is that?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"For real?" He said with wide, incredulous eyes and his mouth agape. "I know that Britannians and Japa— _ahem_ — Elevens have completely different customs but you don't know what a high-five is? Here, let me show you." He said and raised his arm. "Just copy what I do."

With a curious look, Euphie mirrored the blonde's arm and Ryuji slapped the palm of hand against the pink-haired princess's own.

Euphie was slightly shocked, making her recoil her arm back a little, but it didn't hurt. She stared at the palm that the man touched. It was a strange custom. Was it something that Japanese people do?

"Nah, just a youngster thing. You really should go out and away from your guards sometimes, princess. You'll find things that can open your eyes even wider."

Euphie frowned with concern marring her face. How did he know that she had guards?

"Hey, I'm dumb, but I'm also not _that_ dumb. You're literally announcing to the world that you're a little noble lady who's been cooped up by old geezers who care more about what fork you have to use first."

Euphie laughed a little. Now _that_ part was quite true. It was a little liberating to have this spikey haired blonde teen act completely casually with Euphie without the pompous attitudes or the faux politeness of the men who tried to court her. It felt like she was with Suzaku… if he wasn't so uptight.

"I don't know where the map is, but let me show you around. I got the gist of the school layout I think," he said and beckoned her over with a tilt of his head.

Normal nobles or royals would be scandalized by the lack of decorum or his nonchalant way of speaking to her. They would also be scandalized that he didn't offer his arm so that she wouldn't get separated, but Euphie wanted to experience what it was like to be just a regular girl.

"That sounds fantastic. You can also show me what kinds of things I'll need to experience then."

.

"Okay, so you see those things?" Ryuji pointed to a booth that had a BB gun shooting range while popping an octopus ball into his mouth. "It's rigged… if you aren't _me_ ," he said with a big smirk.

Euphie nodded as she listened intently. In her right hand, she held a candy apple while in her left was a grilled squid that she was chewing on. Thus, it made her unable to verbalize her understanding.

"But first, give me that try it out yourself, princess."

After gulping down the squid and handing the candy apple to Ryuji, she stood in front of one of the BB guns, ready to win one of the prizes.

From the corner of her eye, she saw that the teen was again paying for the game, which made her mentally kick herself again for not carrying her wallet with her. She was a princess and shouldn't make a citizen pay for her things… including all the delicious food she was able to eat. Euphie vowed to pay back the blonde tenfold after finding her guards.

But that came _after_ trying out this game.

.

"Not bad, princess. Not exactly your first time, right?" The blonde whistled with an amused expression when he saw the remains of the target.

Euphie ducked her head a little in embarrassment. Her sister _did_ teach her how to shoot a gun properly after all.

"Not exactly." She said sheepishly.

"Cool. But watch this." He grabbed the reloaded gun and crouched down to aim at the targets.

.

"There you are! Seriously, why did I have to search on the freaking MetaNav to find you?" An annoyed female voice called out from behind the pink and blonde duo.

"Huh? You were looking for me?" Ryuji said as he turned to face the girl who called out to them.

The blonde twin-tailed girl who seemed to be a student here with the puffy yellow dress and brown wedges looked slightly annoyed whilst lugging around a large cubical briefcase. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in a frown.

"I sent you a text _hours_ ago!" She exclaimed while heading their way.

"Oh really?" Ryuji checked the phone in his pocket. "Huh, I guess you did. What's up?"

"Take this back for me," the female Ashford student said as she handed the large metal briefcase to Ryuji who shook his head and lifted his arms in opposition.

"Nope. Nope. Nuh-uh. Today's my day off. Why do I have to lug this around the whole day?"

"Two words. Makoto. Motorcycle."

Ryuji visibly gulped.

"Y-yes ma'am." He deflated and he lifted his arm up to demand the briefcase. "UGH! The hell?!" He said as his body fell toward the ground due to the sudden weight of the briefcase. "What'd you even put _in_ here?"

"A _bowling ball_ , of course," the blonde girl said while rolling her eyes.

"A bowling ball? Wha—oh. _Oooh…_ gotcha."

"Good. Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to seem like I'm ignoring you," the blonde twin-tailed girl said as she turned to Euphemia. "Also, I'm really sorry that you have to deal with idiot Ryuji over here. My name is Ann! But I'm super sorry. I'm in a rush, so I need to go right now, but I wanted to say, thanks for letting me attend school! It's weird sometimes, but I'm enjoying it somewhat!" She hastily waved goodbye and ran into the crowd of people and disappeared.

Euphie was confused as to what the girl was talking about and wanted to ask about it but she was already gone.

"Sorry, just ignore her. That's my childhood friend Ann. She's a weirdo."

"What did she mean about school?"

"Eh. Dunno," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, it was fun hanging out with you princess. Like, if I was with my friends like Ann over there, one of them would be really annoying and keep making fun of me by saying that I'm an idiot. Seriously, _I know that already_. That freaking cat doesn't need to shove it in my face."

Euphie didn't know whether to be concerned or not by the verbal hazing of his so-called cat(?) friend.

"Eh, the rest of then are cool though. That cat's just annoying as hell."

Seeing the lazy smile on the blonde's face, the princess relaxed and giggled.

"That was also very fun for me too. But I really do think my companions will be worrying." She said with a slight frown remembering what her guards would say.

"Ah yeah, about that, don't worry. There they are right now." The blonde said while pointing behind Euphie.

"Huh?" the princess said as she turned back.

"Euphemia-sama!" One of her guards exclaimed as he turned his head toward Euphie and his eyes met hers. He ran toward her while pressing his earpiece comm to quickly bring his partner there too.

Euphie then quickly turned to her new friend that showed her around for the past hour or so.

"Thank you for indulging me today, Ryuji."

"Heh, no problem princess. Go out and explore the world. The world doesn't deserve you, but you can still appreciate the small things that are there."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really." He shrugged with both hands in his pockets and with his small slouch. "See ya later… _Subviceroy Euphemia_."

Euphemia opened her eyes in shock.

"I- I thought you didn't…"

But the blonde teen was already disappeared into the crowd of people by the time she blinked.

.

When Euphemia met up with Suzaku, she finally remembered where she remembered the familiar face of the blonde girl. She was the Half-Britannian, Half-Japanese girl who Euphemia sent to school along with Suzaku.

But who exactly is her half-Britannian friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than before;; sorry!  
> I really wanted to write about Ryuji and Euphemia because they're so dedicated and pure and moral in their own ways. If SuzakuxEuphie wasn't canon, I would've shipped Ryuji and Euphie together:)
> 
> If anyone could guess what the 'bowling ball' is I would be happy:)))
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
